Mama Dean
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: Quando Dean acha um ovo de monstro, seus instintos meternos afloram. Poderá o caçador criar seu filho em paz? Essa história é passada em torno da oitava temporada, mas sem se deter a fatos específicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Dean estacionou o Impala em frente ao Motel. Conseguiu enxergar do estacionamento a janela do quarto que dividia com seu irmão. Olhou o relógio. Eram três horas da manhã. "Que merda", pensou. O que Sam estava fazendo acordado àquela hora?

O rapaz saltou do carro e andou em direção ao quarto. Assim que abriu a porta viu Sam arrumado, prontinho para sair.

- Sammy, o que você está fazendo? – reclamou o mais velho. – São 3h da manhã... Deveria estar dormindo...

Sam olhou para o irmão com um misto de irritação e alívio.

- Dean! Você demorou demais... Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Eu te liguei um milhão de vezes, por que não atendeu? Eu já estava indo te procurar!

Dean lembrou-se do monstro bicudo engolindo seu celular. Sam não deixava de ter razão, afinal ele teria feito o mesmo se o caçula houvesse saído para caçar e o deixasse sem notícias. Entretanto, não deu o braço a torcer.

- Sam, matar um Bicudin é moleza, você sabe disso! Eu poderia matá-lo de olhos fechados. Não tinha nenhum motivo para preocupações...

- Por que não atendeu o celular? – Sam perguntou com irritação.

- O Bicudin comeu... – disse o louro um pouco sem graça. Afinal deixara seu celular cair no bico do monstro por um ligeiro descuido.

Dean lembrou do animal deitado em seu ninho. Era uma criatura bem estranha, com o corpo arredondado e viscoso, muitos pelos saindo da região dos glúteos e para completar, um bico bem grande, parecido com o de um pato. O Bicudin estava aterrorizando uma região pacata no interior do Arizona, caçando carne humana para comer.

Quando Sam e Dean souberam da matança e das marcas de bicada, logo imaginaram do que se tratava. Partiram imediatamente para o Arizona. John já havia matado Bicudins antes, era uma tarefa bastante fácil inclusive. Bastava localizar o ninho e cortar a cabeça do monstro quando estivesse dormindo. Para facilitar, eles nunca andavam em bando. Então o que esperavam encontrar era uma criatura solitária, ou, no máximo, com um filhote.

Após um dia se embrenhando pela mata, os irmãos Winchester acharam o ninho: era uma toca meio úmida com resquícios de carne humana. Dean quase vomitou ao ver dedos de mãos e pés espalhados por ali. Teriam de voltar a noite quando a criatura estivesse de volta e dormindo.

A noite chegou. Sam não estava se sentindo bem, com dor de cabeça. Dean garantiu ao irmão que não tinha problema nenhum ir sozinho, pois tinha total condição de matar o bicho sem ajuda.

- Como deixou que ele comesse seu celular, Dean? Você acordou o bicho? Meu Deus, eu deveria ter ido com você! – Sam então disse, cortando os pensamentos do irmão.

- Eu matei ele em seguida – disse o mais velho, tentando amenizar seu descuido. – Eu saí totalmente ileso.

- Mas demorou demais... – completou Sam.

- Sammy, vai dormir, está tarde! – o mais velho então ordenou. Sam notou que existia um certo nervosismo em seu tom de voz.

- Está tudo bem, Dean? – ele perguntou com a voz mansa.

- Está tudo ótimo, mas eu preciso de um banho e quero que você vá dormir. Está tarde! Você devia estar na cama.

Sam não gostava quando Dean o tratava como criança, mas engoliu suas frustrações. O irmão devia estar cansado... O moreno então se livrou das roupas de sair e se jogou na cama. Não custou a adormecer.

Dean se fechou no banheiro e vigiou o relógio. Sam precisava dormir depressa... Ele não entenderia...

Quando Dean enfrentou o Bicudin, aliás, a Bicudin, se desconcentrou ao notar que a monstra estava choca. Logo após arrancar-lhe a cabeça, Dean pretendia destruir o ovo também. Mas ele era tão grande, tão belo... Quando o caçador encostou suas mãos naquela superfície branca e macia, ele sentiu o calor que a mãe emprestara ao ovo. Por algum motivo, o rapaz não conseguiu fazer nada contra ele.

Em um impulso, Dean carregou o ovo e colocou-o cuidadosamente no banco de trás do Impala. Parou pelo caminho a cada cinco minutos para se certificar que não havia ficado frio demais. Pretendia mostrar o ovo ao irmão quando chegasse. Sam não haveria de ter coragem de matá-lo também, e ajudaria a decidir o que fazer com ele. Entretanto, conforme o tempo foi passando, Dean foi se afeiçoando ao ovo mais e mais. Quando chegou ao motel, seu amor por ele já era tanto que temeu que o irmão não concordasse em mantê-lo vivo, ou que não deixasse que Dean criasse seu filho em paz.

Quando percebeu que Sam estava dormindo finalmente, Dean saiu sem fazer barulho. Abriu o Impala afoito e verificou que o ovo estava frio. O rapaz cobriu-o com um casaco e levou-o para dentro. Depois pensaria no que dizer a Sam, por enquanto só sabia que o seu pequeno precisava de conforto e calor.

Dean deitou-se na cama e cobriu a si mesmo e a seu filho com um edredom bem macio. Abraçou o ovo para lhe dar calor. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão feliz e tão preenchido. Ele nunca imaginou que haveria de ser pai um dia... Ou melhor, pai não, mãe... Afinal ele é quem chocaria o ovo...

- Boa noite, meu pequeno – o caçador sussurrou baixinho, dando um beijo na casca branca – Mama Dean te ama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No meio da madrugada, Dean acordou alarmado. Seu ovo não parecia estar aquecido o suficiente... Teria que tentar imitar a mamãe Bicudin...

Dean olhou para o lado e se certificou de que Sam estava dormindo pesadamente. Depois se agachou por cima do ovo, como uma galinha choca. Pouco lhe importava se a posição parecia ridícula. Queria chocar seu filho... Depois de poucos minutos, entretanto, suas pernas já não aguentavam mais. Como a mamãe monstro conseguia ficar naquela posição por tanto tempo? Dean sentiu-se impotente e infeliz por ter que desistir de chocar de maneira tradicional. Além disso, concluiu, faltava-lhe pelos ou penas quentinhas para de fato esquentar o ovo daquele jeito. Só agora ele entendia o porquê dos Bicudins terem pelos na bunda.

O caçador levantou-se da cama e procurou mais cobertores no armário do motel. Achou dois, super quentes. Abraçou o ovo e cobriu a si mesmo e a seu filhou com os cobertores, colocando o edredom por cima. Assim, com certeza, ficaria bem quentinho...

Quando Sam acordou, viu assustado que seu irmão estava coberto de suor e parecia agitado. A verdade é que o Winchester mais velho, além de super aquecido por baixo das cobertas, estava tendo um pesadelo: sonhava com Sam fazendo omelete de seu filho.

- Dean... – Sam chamou baixinho, tocando o ombro do irmão.

O louro, ainda em estado de sonolência, foi logo advertindo:

- Sammy, não coma a omelete! Ela terá um enterro digno! – Então finalmente abriu os olhos, e aliviado, viu que tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

- Enterro de omelete?! – Sam riu. – Com que você estava sonhando?

Dean não respondeu e Sam analisou o irmão com cuidado.

- Você está todo suado, Dean... Fiz mal em te acordar?

- Não, claro que não... – Dean estava grato a Sam por tê-lo tirado do pesadelo.

- Cara, se livra dessas cobertas, pelo amor de Deus... Estou ficando com calor só de olhar...

Dean não sabia como reagir. Se saísse da cama, Sam poderia ver o ovo. Ele era bastante grande. Talvez não o visse no meio das cobertas, mas mesmo assim Dean tinha medo.

- Não posso... – respondeu, ainda pensando em uma desculpa.

- Não pode por quê?

- Estou com frio! – Dean então respondeu.

- Mas está todo suado... – Sam comentou preocupado. – Você está doente, Dean?

- Sim, deve ser isso... – Ufffa, pensou Dean. Essa parecia uma ótima desculpa...

- Está com febre? – Sam se aproximou e se esticou para tocar no irmão, que se esquivou.

- Sam, me deixa em paz, já vai passar...

O Winchester mais novo se afastou um pouco inconformado. Era sempre assim quando Dean ficava doente. Não admitia que tentassem cuidar dele...

- Tudo bem, tenta dormir de novo então. Mas qualquer coisa me fala...

Dean apenas se aninhou ainda mais perto do ovo e fingiu adormecer. Tudo o que queria é que Sam voltasse a dormir também para que ele pudesse ir ao banheiro.

Para desespero do louro, Sam pegou seu laptop e sentou-se na cama. Se Dean não pensasse depressa iria fazer xixi nas calças... E se corresse até o banheiro seu filho poderia virar omelete...

- Sa... Sammy?

- O que foi, Dean? – Sam ficou alarmado pois a voz do irmão era trêmula e fraca.

- Vai comigo até o banheiro?

- Para que? – Sam achou estranho.

- Eu estou tonto, tenho medo de cair... – disse Dean com a pior cara que pôde fazer.

Sam se aproximou do irmão, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto demais, Dean foi até ele. Segurou no braço do mais novo e se apoiou.

- Dean, se você está tão mal assim, vamos a um posto de saúde...

- Sam, eu só quero ir ao banheiro! – o mais velho disse ranzinza.

Só assim para ter certeza de que Sam não atacaria o seu ovo quando não estivesse por perto... Dean fez questão que Sam entrasse no banheiro com ele. Quando terminou o que tinha de fazer, o mais velho esqueceu-se da tonteira e correu para cama deixando o mais novo estarrecido.

- Dean, por que correu desse jeito?!

- F... frio, Sammy.

Sam olhou para o irmão incrédulo. Eles deveriam procurar ajuda médica, mas sabia o quanto Dean era cabeça dura...

- Vou dar uma saída então para comprar antitérmico e alguma coisa para comermos...

Dean adorou a ideia. Queria ficar sozinho um pouco com o ovo. Além disso, estava com muita fome.

Quando Sam saiu, Dean aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido. Logo, entretanto, voltou a se deitar para poder aquecer o filho. Alisou sua casca macia e branquinha com a ponta dos dedos. Nunca havia visto formato oval tão belo e perfeito. Era impossível não amá-lo.

- Filhinho, Mama Dean vai te proteger. Você nunca haverá de virar omelete, meu pequeno... - Ele disse então dirigindo-se ao ovo.

Quando começou a imaginar que nome haveria de dar ao filhote, ouviu Sam abrir a porta. Mais que depressa, Dean escondeu seu precioso sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

- Que bom que voltou, Sammy... – o Winchester mais velho disse, sorrindo amarelo.

- Está com fome? – Perguntou Sam.

Dean estava morrendo de fome. Estar choco era desgastante... O louro acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e com veemência. O que Sam trouxera de gostoso para ele? Antes de mais nada, Sam insistiu para que Dean saísse da cama um pouco e se sentasse na mesinha.

- Venha Dean, deixa de ser mole... Não pode ficar na cama o dia todo...

Dean olhou para ele triste. Tossiu.

- Estou tão cansado, Sammy... Nem aguento me levantar...

O caçula acabou cedendo. Seu irmão nunca fora dengoso daquele jeito, estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado. Sam fez Dean tomar o remédio que comprara e estendeu-lhe a quentinha com sopa de legumes.

- S... SOPA!? Sammy, que sacanagem é essa? eu estou com fome! – Dean falou olhando a sopa com desgosto. Ele queria mesmo era encarar um belo e suculento cheeseburger.

- Dean... Para de reclamar e toma tudo! Você está doente, tem que comer algo leve e nutritivo... – Se Dean estava tão péssimo que nem podia sair da cama, como pretendia que o irmão lhe desse algo gorduroso para comer? Provavelmente iria até piorar... O Winchester mais novo fitou o irmão com amargor... Como podia ser tão teimoso?

- Não quero sopa, não tem nada de errado com o meu estômago! Eu poderia devorar um boi inteiro, e frito! – Dean reclamou, devolvendo a quentinha ao irmão.

Sam rolou os olhos.

- Come isso então... – Sam disse, trocando a quentinha do irmão com a sua. Ele tinha que comer alguma coisa...

O louro sorriu de uma orelha a outra. Finalmente teria uma refeição decente.

- O que temos aqui, Sammy? Ele disse abrindo a embalagem.

Quando encarou a refeição, o rosto de Dean esverdeou-se. Ele sentiu uma onda nauseante invadir o seu corpo e por pouco não vomitou.

- Tira esse ovo mexido daqui, pelo amor de Deus! – Ele ordenou ao irmão, com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

- Ahh, falou o Sr. Estômago de Avestruz... Um simples ovo mexido te deixou enjoado... - Sam rolou os olhos novamente, e destrocou as quentinhas.

Dean fez tanta cara de nojo olhando os ovos do irmão, que Sam precisou sair do quarto para comer lá fora. Só Assim Dean aceitou comer um pouco da sopa.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Sam pensava em uma forma de arrastar o irmão para o hospital. Depois teve ideia melhor... Ter um anjo como amigo tinha as suas vantagens. Sam iria chamar Castiel! O anjo, com certeza, poderia curar seu irmão com um simples toque.

- Castiel! Castiel! – Ele chamou.

Nada do anjo aparecer... Sam chamou mais e mais, e depois gritou. Nem assim o amigo veio...

"Infeliz", pensou Sam. "Ele só dá o ar de sua graça quando é Dean quem o chama..."

Depois de terminar com os ovos, Sam voltou ao quarto e então contou a Dean de sua brilhante ideia. Dean só precisava chamar seu amigo alado para curá-lo. Com a ajuda do anjo, em poucos segundos ele estaria de pé novamente, pronto para caçar. O louro gelou. O que menos queria naquele momento era mais uma pessoa para ameaçar a vida de seu filho.

- Não, Sam! Ele tem mais o que fazer do que me curar de um resfriado...

- Resfriado?! Você nem está levantando da cama...

Dean fechou a cara. Levantar da cama ele realmente não podia... Mas também se recusava a chamar Castiel.

Sam insistiu, mas não conseguiu que o irmão mudasse de ideia. Sem opção, ele fez mais uma tentativa de chamar o anjo ele mesmo.

- Castiel! Castiel! – Ele gritou bem alto.

- Sammy, para com isso! – Reclamou Dean – Para de chamar o Casti...

Antes de completar a frase, o louro assustou-se com os olhos azuis de Cas a fitá-lo.

- Me chamou, Dean? – perguntou o anjo.

- Não! Eu não te chamei! – O caçador respondeu revoltado. Como pudera se esquecer... Ultimamente bastava que Dean mencionasse o nome do anjo que ele aparecia imediatamente, invadindo seu espaço pessoal sem constrangimento. Ao contrário do irmão, Sam ficou muito feliz com a chegada angelical.

- Cas, que bom que você veio! O Dean está doente. Você pode curá-lo, por favor?

Castiel tocou a testa do amigo apesar da tentativa de Dean de se esquivar. Pereceu confuso com o que viu.

- Ele não está doente, Sam... – anunciou o anjo.

- Não está?! – perguntou o moreno alarmado – Então o que há de errado com ele?

Dean estremeceu.

- Estranho... ele me parece... hmmmm... choco?


	3. Chapter 3

** Capítulo 3**

_- Estranho... ele me parece... hmmmm... choco..._

Dean ficou sem reação. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Não queria que o seu segredo fosse descoberto.

Sam olhou interrogativo para Castiel. Ele não entendeu...

- Choco!? – o Winchester mais novo perguntou atônito.

O anjo ficou pensativo, tentando explicar em palavras o que sentira ao tocar o caçador. Por fim exclamou:

- Dean tem a mesma vibração astral de uma pata choca...

Sam não pôde deixar de rir. A frase de Castiel era engraçada... E ele não pôde de fato compreender o que ela significava. Dean, por sua vez, ficou nervoso. Precisava sumir com anjo dali o mais depressa possível.

- Cas, deixa eu explicar pro meu irmão... Por favor, nos deixe a sós.

Castiel entendeu que Dean queria privacidade. Não gostava de ser dispensado assim tão depressa, mas assentiu. Além do mais, tinha coisas a fazer no céu. Antes de partir, entretanto, ele olhou para a futura mamãe e avisou aos sussurros: "- Daqui a uma semana, Dean..."

Assim que o amigo alado desapareceu, Sam olhou para Dean a procura de explicações. Com o olhar pesado e triste, o louro explicou.

- Sammy, eu não queria te alarmar, mas o Cas está completamente maluco... Há dias que não fala coisa com coisa..

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Então era isso... Castiel tinha endoidado de vez...

- Por isso não quis chamar ele antes? – perguntou o caçula.

- É... Assim que eu comecei a me sentir mal, o chamei. – mentiu Dean – mas como você pôde ver ele não está podendo ajudar...

Sam coçou a cabeça e andou nervosamente de um lado a outro do quarto. Dean doente e Castiel maluco... As coisas estavam complicadas...

Dean acompanhou com os olhos a movimentação do irmão pelo quarto, até que Sam subitamente parou.

- Dean, eu vou te levar ao hospital – o rapaz disse então resoluto.

O louro estremeceu. Implorou para que o irmão o deixasse em paz.

- Não, Sammy... Por favor, eu não quero! Eu já estou bem melhor, juro!

Sam olhou para o irmão. Talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade... Dean não estava com má aparência, estava até corado... Talvez fosse a febre...

- Então levanta e arruma as suas coisas, vamos voltar para casa – disse Sam.

A casa a qual Sam se referia era o esconderijo dos homens das letras, que há pouco tempo virara o lar definitivo dos irmãos Winchester. Dean estremeceu. Como poderia manter seu segredo? Castiel dissera "uma semana...". Ele não poderia ficar uma semana inteira de cama... Sam não permitiria. Precisava pensar em alguma solução depressa.

- Estou muito fraco... – Dean disse então ao irmão com a voz queixosa.

Sam fitou-o sem entender o que o louro queria.

- Vamos ao hospital então. – A voz de Sam saiu fraca e impaciente.

- Não... Como você pode alimentar um pobre moribundo apenas com uma sopa rala? Me arranja uma torta bem gostosa que eu como e levanto dessa cama, prometo.

Sam rolou os olhos... Aquilo com certeza soava muito mais como um capricho que como uma necessidade.

- Por que não podemos parar pelo caminho e comprar a sua maldita torta, Dean? Pelo amor de Deus, eu quero ir para casa... Eu não tenho nem mais roupas para trocar. Estão todas sujas e fedidas... Como você quer que eu saia por aí desse jeito?

Sam apontou para um punhado de roupas imundas jogadas no chão e fez cara de cachorro na chuva. A verdade é que haviam planejado passar no máximo duas noites fora de casa, mas sua viagem estava se estendendo. Sam estava vestindo apenas short e camiseta. Estava muito a vontade para sair as ruas...

- Sammy, sem colocar uma torta no estômago não consigo dar nem um passo para fora da cama...

Sam olhou para o irmão infeliz e incrédulo, e Dean completou.

- Mas eu tenho um uniforme de policial limpinho... – ofereceu.

Sam acabou cedendo. Compraria a torta e finalmente Dean deixaria de frescura e sairia da cama. Olhou para o uniforme que vestia. Estava vergonhosamente curto... A calça "pescando siri". O Winchester mais novo deu de ombros. Tudo o que precisava fazer era correr até a lanchonete mais próxima e comprar um maldito pedaço de torta.

* * *

Assim que viu através da janela seu irmão sumir no horizonte, Dean aconchegou o ovo entre as cobertas e correu para fora do quarto. Correu do jeito que estava: cueca boxer e camiseta branca. Precisava arranjar um disfarce para o filho... Ainda não sabia o que, mas nas ruas haveria de encontrar alguma coisa que servisse.

Dean foi ligeiro. Há poucos passos do motel avistou duas garotas caminhando de mãos dadas com uma senhora, que deveria ser a avó. A garota mais velha já era adolescente, usava minissaia e mascava chicletes. A menor aparentava não mais que quatro anos, era loura e faceira, e segurava de maneira displicente um lindo ursinho de pelúcia.

Quando o caçador colocou os olhos no urso, teve certeza de ter encontrado a solução dos seus problemas. Sem hesitar, Dean agarrou o urso das mãos da pequena e saiu correndo dali.

- Ladrão! – bradou a velha.

A velhota saiu correndo atrás do rapaz, sendo seguida pela menina maior. A menorzinha apenas chorava. Além de ter perdido o seu urso estava sendo deixada para trás. Meu Deus, e como a vovó corria... Dean levou umas belas bolsadas no cocuruto antes de conseguir escapar. Ofegante, e com o coração nas mãos, ele voltou para o motel, torcendo para Sam não estar lá... Temia pela saúde de seu pequeno ovo.

Dean abriu a porta do quarto de supetão. Estava tudo calmo, graças a Deus. Nada de Sam ou de nenhum outro devorador de omeletes e ovos mexidos...

O caçador sentou-se na cama e examinou o ursinho. Era perfeito! Ele tirou a roupinha e descosturou as costas do brinquedo, encontrando o enchimento de espuma. Macio e quente!

- Pronto, filhinho. Aqui você estará seguro – ele disse pegando o ovo cuidadosamente e instalando-o na barriga do urso. Depois recolocou a roupa, e o ursinho voltou a ter a mesma aparência de antes.

Dean finalmente sossegou. Olhou seu ovo disfarçado em urso, enrolou-o com um cobertor e aninhou-o no colo. Agora poderia ir para casa montar o quartinho do bebê e não precisava mais ficar preso àquela cama. Sorriu aliviado.

O tempo foi passando. Dean fitou a cama onde mantivera seu filho por tanto tempo. Sam estava demorando tanto... O caçador recostou na cama com o filho nos braços e esperou pelo irmão.

* * *

- Eu quero apenas um pedaço de torta de maçã! – insistiu Sam impaciente após perguntarem pela milésima vez se ele não ia levar nenhuma rosquinha. Jurou nunca mais sair por aí fantasiado de policial.

Mal humorado o caçador se dirigiu apressado para o hotel segurando a torta na mão. Mal podia esperar para se ver livre daquela cidade e voltar para o seu esconderijo. Quando Dean se sentisse melhor precisavam pensar em alguma coisa para ajudar Castiel. A ideia de um anjo esquizofrênico voando por aí não deixava de ser assustadora.

Estava envolto em seus pensamentos quando uma velhota o segurou por trás, aos gritos.

- Seu guarda! – disse ela – um ladrão! – A velha estava ofegante.

Sam estremeceu e se virou para encará-la. Já ia explicar que não era guarda quando se lembrou do uniforme que vestia. Suspirou... Talvez pudesse ajudar.

- O que houve, senhora? – ele perguntou educadamente.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma garota de pouco mais de 13 anos apareceu esbaforida.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou. A adolescente pegou seu celular cor de rosa e ligou para alguém, possivelmente uma amiga.

- Kate, nem te conto... O policial que está nos ajudando é tão gato quanto o ladrão... – Fez uma bola com o chiclete.

A avó empurrou a neta de leve, mau humorada. Pôs-se a falar:

- Um rapaz passou por aqui e roubou a gente. Correu naquela direção – apontou a velha. – Eu bem tentei correr atrás dele, mas o desgraçado conseguiu escapar...

- E como ele era? – perguntou Sam. Provavelmente não poderia ajudá-las, mas tinha que fingir fazer seu trabalho.

- Era branco e estava só de camiseta e cueca, o desavergonhado... – disse a avó.

A adolescente rolou os olhos.

- Depois te ligo de novo, Kate! – ela disse, logo antes de guardar o aparelhinho cor de rosa. Depois virou-se para Sam e sua avó.

- Hellooo, vó! Deixa que eu descrevo o bandido. Você não presta atenção em nada mesmo...

Sam viu a garota se chegar mais perto de forma insinuante.

- Ele era alto, mas não tanto quanto você... – Ela disse sorrindo e se apoiando nos ombros do "guarda". - Tinha o corpo atlético e um rosto perfeito. Cabelo assim cortadinho, arrepiadinho, meio louro. Estava só de cuequinha e camiseta branca... Mó gato... Ahhh... – suspirou.

Sam tentou se desvencilhar das mãos da garota.

- E o que ele levou? – suspirou ele.

- Ele levou meu coração. Você pode me dar o seu? – Sam ficou sem graça e a garota soltou umas rizadinhas bastante irritantes. A velha lhe tascou uma bolsada na cara.

- Respeite o policial! – ela disse.

Em pouco tempo a adolescente já estava de novo ao telefone contando de sua façanha à tal da Kate.

- Ele levou o ursinho de pelúcia da minha neta... – disse então a velha mal humorada.

Sam estranhou. Aquela garota já estava muito grande para gostar de brinquedos...

-O ursinho de pelúcia dela? – o rapaz perguntou confuso apontando para a adolescente.

- Não... – explicou a avó – o ursinho é da pequena.

Mas onde estava ela? Sam não tinha visto nenhuma criança... Depois de alguns segundos de pânico, dois escoteiros apareceram com a menina. Ela chorava, com o nariz escorrendo.

- Melody, nunca mais se afaste de sua avó! – ralhou a velha.

Sam interrompeu indignado.

- Então tudo o que roubaram foi o urso de pelúcia dessa criança? – perguntou. Com certeza ele tinha assuntos mais sérios para tratar...

Ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo. O escoteiro que carregava a garotinha nos braços intercedeu a seu favor.

- Vocês saíram correndo de perto dela... Ela não pôde acompanhar... Encontrei-a chorando! – disse o rapazinho.

O outro escoteiro olhou para Sam e riu:

- Sua calça está "pescando siri", seu guarda... – disse o garoto.

Sam ficou envergonhado com o comentário. Já estava doido para se livrar daquela confusão... Então percebeu que ninguém mais estava prestando atenção nele. Um dos escoteiros e a velha discutiam, o outro começou a notar as pernas da adolescente, que por sua vez estava no telefone descrevendo Sam para a amiga nos mínimos detalhes. A pobre criança apenas chorava e limpava o nariz com os dedos.

- Eu vou prender o bandido e recuperar o urso – disse o Winchester apressado, enquanto se retirava sem ser notado.

Talvez o urso de pelúcia fosse mesmo o mais responsável daquela família... Com certeza a criancinha devia estar sentindo falta dele. Sam sentiu pena dela. Se pudesse, traria o brinquedo de volta... Quem poderia ser tão criminoso a ponto de roubar o ursinho de uma criancinha tão inocente? Com certeza deveria ser algum pervertido.

Que dia... Sam jurou mais uma vez nunca mais sair fantasiado de policial pelas ruas. O que mais faltava lhe acontecer. Sentiu-se aliviado quando finalmente chegou ao motel.

Cansado, Sam entrou no quarto carregando a sacolinha com um enorme pedaço de torta de maçã. Tudo estava quieto. Olhou o irmão dormindo sereno sobre a cama: cueca boxer, camiseta branca, cabelos curtos espetados e alourados... Em seus braços, um pequeno e fofo ursinho de pelúcia. Pobre Sam estremeceu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sam não podia acreditar, mas infelizmente tudo se encaixava... Seu irmão era o bandido que roubara o ursinho de pelúcia da pobre menininha... Mas por que ele haveria de fazer isso? Sam não queria acreditar que Dean estava completamente louco. Seria um ato de sonambulismo? Sam fez um esforço e lembrou-se que uma vez, Dean, com sete anos, levantara da cama ainda dormindo... Talvez na mesma noite em que Sam lembrava ter visto um duende voando no quarto... Bem, ele só tinha três anos... Não importava... Dean só podia ser completamente sonâmbulo.

Sam pensou em acordar o irmão, mas depois desistiu. Ele estava doente, talvez dormir um pouco lhe fizesse bem. Se ele pegasse o ursinho e devolvesse a verdadeira dona, Dean nem precisaria saber do que fizera. O Winchester mais novo sabia o quanto seu irmão se martirizaria sentindo culpa pelos seus atos. Dean era muito correto... Com certeza não se perdoaria por ter assaltado e aterrorizado uma pobre criança.

Lenta e cautelosamente, Sam ergueu o braço de seu irmão com cuidado e retirou o urso. Dean se remexeu sonolento na cama. O caçula já estava abrindo a porta para sair quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos e sentiu falta do brinquedo.

- Meu filho! – ele gritou aterrorizado.

Sam assustou-se e se aproximou do irmão.

- Dean? O que ouve?

Dean avistou seu ursinho dependurado, sendo segurado de qualquer jeito. Levantou-se da cama em desespero.

- Me devolve o ursinho, Sam!

Como assim? Então Dean sabia do ursinho? O furto havia sido proposital?

- Você roubou esse urso, Dean... Por quê? – Sam estava abismado.

Talvez Dean pudesse ter pensado em alguma desculpa. Poderia ter facilmente inventado que o urso estava amaldiçoado ou coisa assim. Entretanto o desespero não o deixava pensar. Tudo o que queria era recuperar seu filho. Tinha muito medo que Sam o derrubasse no chão.

- Devolve o meu ursinho – ele disse então, indo em direção ao outro caçador.

Sam afastou a mão que segurava o urso. Dean teria que se explicar... Não podia sair por aí agindo como um maluco. De doido já bastava Castiel...

Dean tentou pegá-lo, e eles lutaram um pouco. Quando Sam quase derrubou o ursinho no chão, o louro congelou. Estava colocando em risco a integridade do bebê. Ele então se afastou aflito.

- O que você pretende fazer com ele? – Dean perguntou ao irmão, tomando fôlego.

- Vou devolver à dona... Uma garotinha de uns quatro anos que está chorando pra caramba... – Sam respondeu em tom repreensivo.

- Não, Sammy... Deixa eu ficar com ele... – O Winchester mais velho implorou.

Dean sabia que estava soando extremamente patético. Sam olhou para ele incrédulo. Não iria ceder. Ele estava indo em direção à porta... Ia devolver o urso à menina.

Dean não sabia mais o que dizer ou o que fazer. Então simplesmente abriu o maior bocão. Começou a chorar desesperado.

- Dean... – diante daquela cena, Sam voltou para perto do irmão.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está chorando? – ele perguntou alarmado.

Entre soluços, o irmão mais velho falou:

- Sammy, devolve o meu ursinho...

Se já era triste ver uma garotinha de quatro anos chorando por causa de um ursinho de pelúcia, ver um homem de trinta e quatro chorando pelo mesmo motivo era de partir o coração.

- Toma, Dean. Para de chorar... – o moreno disse estendendo o brinquedo em direção ao irmão.

Dean não hesitou. Agarrou o urso e o segurou nos braços de forma carinhosa. Depois, diante do olhar perplexo do irmão, pegou um cobertor e enrolou o brinquedo com cuidado, como se fosse um bebê.

- Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? – o irmão mais novo perguntou incrédulo.

- Ele está com frio... – o louro respondeu. Ao contemplar o olhar atônito do outro, percebeu que não era esse tipo de resposta que Sam esperava...

- Eu tinha um ursinho de pelúcia igualzinho quando eu era pequeno... Mamãe me deu... – Ele então se justificou, ainda fungando. Sam sabia o quanto ele era sentimental em relação à sua infância, principalmente quando era algo relacionado à mãe.

- Eu não me lembro de você brincando com ursinhos... – Sam comentou pensativo.

- Claro que não se lembra... Você estragou meu brinquedo. Acho que depois que você comeu as orelhas dele papai deve ter jogado fora...

Dean lembrou-se do urso surrado com as orelhas comidas. Não era nem de longe tão bonito quanto o brinquedo que acabara de roubar... Lembrou-se também do pobre bebê Sammy vomitando o berço todo por ter engolido as orelhas do bicho. Dean tinha cinco anos, e nem reclamou quando John jogou o ursinho no lixo... Não, ele não era tão apegado ao brinquedo quanto acabara de revelar ao irmão... Apenas precisava justificar seu gesto de alguma maneira convincente.

- Comi as orelhas dele?! – Sam pareceu espantado.

- Você era pior que um filhote de cachorro, Sammy... – Dean falou de forma acusatória.

- D... Desculpe, Dean... – o mais novo falou baixando os olhos.

- Não tem problema... Consegui outro igual...

Sam pareceu pensativo:

- Mas, Dean... Isso justifica roubar uma criança? – perguntou.

Dean estava com o ursinho aconchegado nos braços. Estremeceu só em pensar que Sam queria entregar seu filho para uma pirralha.

- Sammy, ela deve ter outros brinquedos... – o caçador falou com a voz tremida e os olhos cheios d'água. Em seguida lançou ao brinquedo um olhar tão terno que Sam se assustou. Desistiu por completo de insistir. Talvez Dean estivesse apenas inseguro, abalado com o fato de Cas estar surtado... Sam nem queria pensar da possibilidade de seu irmão ter enlouquecido também...

"Pelo menos ele levantou da cama e parece bem disposto..."- pensou o caçula.

- Tudo bem, Dean, fique com o ursinho – ele então disse por fim, fazendo o louro sorrir aliviado.

* * *

Haviam deixado o motel há meia hora. Sam estava feliz por finalmente estarem voltando para casa... Olhou para o banco do carona. Seu irmão parecia um garotinho deliciando-se com um enorme pedaço de torta de maçã. Segurava o doce com uma das mãos enquanto na outra, embalava o ursinho de pelúcia. Sam não pôde conter um sorriso. Dean era fofo... Que se danasse a garotinha melequenta... Sam até roubaria outros brinquedos se fosse preciso para alegrar seu irmão...

- Está gostoso? – o Winchester mais novo perguntou.

- hum hum – Dean respondeu com a boca lotada de torta, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não vai oferecer um pedacinho para o urso?

Dean fez cara indignada: - Sammy, eu não sou criança! Ursos de pelúcia não comem tortas...

Sam riu.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça. O Winchester mais novo ficou feliz. Notou o ar frio que começava a invadir o carro juntamente com o cair da tarde. Talvez Dean devesse se agasalhar melhor...

- Por que não se cobre, está ficando frio... – sugeriu.

Dean olhou o cobertor que envolvia o ursinho e, por conseguinte, também seu filho...

- Não. O cobertor é do ursinho – grunhiu baixinho.

Sam achou melhor nem comentar... Dirigiu o mais depressa que pôde. Talvez quando chegassem em casa a vida voltasse ao normal. Pelo menos ele torcia para isso...


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty**, kkkkk. Acho que o Dean não está nem preocupado com isso... Ele vai ser uma mãe coruja, venha o que vier (kkk)

**DWS**, eu nem tinha pensado nisso... Mas você tem razão, o Dean vai ter que fazer de tudo para alimentar seu filhote quando ele nascer... E ele gosta de carne humana (kkkk)

Obrigada por comentarem!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sam estava cansado. Fora algumas rápidas paradas para comprar sanduíches e ir ao banheiro, não havia largado seu posto de motorista. Dean dizia ainda não se sentir bem, e dessa forma, recusava-se a pegar no volante. O irmão mais velho permanecia dormindo abraçado ao seu ursinho de pelúcia, como uma criança pequena. Sam já tinha resolvido não mais se importar com isso.

O sol estava nascendo, e só então Sam se deu conta de que passara a noite dirigindo. Bocejou. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia parar e tomar um café-da-manhã decente.

- Sammy? O que foi? – Dean perguntou despertando do sono, assim que o irmão estacionou em frente a uma lanchonete de beira de estrada.

- Vou dar uma parada. Vamos comer? Estou exausto... – ele respondeu.

Dean assentiu. Enrolou o ursinho com cuidado nos braços e saiu do carro com ele no colo, como se fosse um bebê. Sam franziu o senho. Toda parada era a mesma coisa: Dean se recusava a largar o brinquedo, nem por alguns minutos. Sam já estava ficando envergonhado com o comportamento do irmão. Era impossível não chamar a atenção das pessoas desavisadas...

- Dean, deixa esse urso no carro, por favor... Ninguém vai roubá-lo, eu juro!

Dean não sabia como argumentar. Não havia argumentos razoáveis.

- Não! eu quero ficar com o meu ursinho... – ele respondeu, segurando o brinquedo contra o peito.

Sam estava muito cansado. Bateu a porta do Impala com força. Dean só podia estar "tirando uma" com a cara dele...

- Tudo bem, vou fingir que nem te conheço... – Sam responder entre dentes. Dean deu de ombros.

- Pelo menos cobre ele melhor... – Sam então sugeriu um pouco antes de colocarem os pés no estabelecimento. Com sorte pensariam se tratar de um bebê recém-nascido.

* * *

Dean entrou na lanchonete e olhou ao redor. Pessoas altas, baixas, gordas, magras, brancas e pretas sorriam sadicamente engolindo ovos de todos os tipos. Sentiu-se enjoado com a cena. Sam viu o olhar de desgosto que o irmão lançou a um garotinho que se deliciava com uma porção de ovos com salsicha.

- Ainda enjoado? – perguntou

Dean balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e escolheu uma mesa bem afastada. Só assim não teria que presenciar a cena grotesca de pessoas devorando lindos e indefesos ovinhos.

- Bom dia, rapazes – cumprimentou a garçonete – Já sabem o que vão pedir?

- Eu vou querer um bagel com cream cheese e salmão defumado, uma panqueca com morangos e creme, e um suco de laranja grande – Sam pediu. Estava esfomeado.

- E você, papai? – ela disse carinhosamente, contemplando o embrulhinho no colo do caçador.

Dean corou. Gostava de ser chamado assim.

- Não sei ainda... Ele disse estudando o cardápio.

- Posso lhe sugerir o prato especial da casa? Duas panquecas, bacon, ovos mexidos...

Antes da moça acabar a frase, Sam a interrompeu, notando o quanto seu irmão parecia enojado. Pelo jeito ele havia mesmo desenvolvido uma terrível aversão a ovos...

- Ahh, nem fale em ovo perto dele. Ele odeia ovo!

"Ele odeia ovo". Dean estremeceu. Dizem que as crianças ouvem de dentro da barriga das mães... Aquela frase não soou adequada, poderia ferir os sentimentos de seu filho.

- Eu não odeio ovos! – Dean vociferou aflito, trazendo o ursinho para mais perto de si.

Sam e a garçonete assustaram-se com a manifestação alarmada do louro. Entreolharam-se.

- Vai querer o ovinho mexido então? – a moça perguntou sem jeito.

- Não, eu não gosto de **comer** ovos!

Sam e a moça olharam para ele novamente interrogativos. Não estavam entendendo mais nada. Gostar de ovos e gostar e comer ovos não era a mesma coisa?

- Afinal, você gosta ou não gosta de ovo? – perguntou Sam.

- Claro que gosto, principalmente dos branquinhos – Lembrou de seu filho e sorriu. Estava com saudade de vê-lo, pois agora vivia escondido dentro do urso de pelúcia. Acariciou a barriguinha do urso e prosseguiu seu discurso.

– Eu adoro ovinhos bem branquinhos, com a casquinha bem lisinha. Acho a forma oval tão linda... Os ovos são criaturinhas realmente amáveis.

Sob o olhar estupefato da garçonete e de seu irmão, concluiu:

– Então eu não como ovos exatamente porque gosto deles!

Sam sorriu sem graça para a pobre moça que olhava para Dean espantada. Era a primeira vez que um defensor de ovos se manifestava naquele estabelecimento.

- Pode trazer o mesmo que eu pedi para ele também... – o Winchester mais novo pediu, doido para que a garçonete se afastasse. Estava com vergonha já.

Assim que a moça saiu, ele fitou o irmão com um misto de desgosto e preocupação.

- Que discurso doido foi esse? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Dean não respondeu e Sam continuou:

- Cara, fala sério... Você está doido assim mesmo ou está tentando me assustar? Por que se está tentando me assustar, está conseguindo...

Dean notou o quanto seu irmão estava nervoso. Aquele discurso todo parecera insano, mas ele teve que dizer aquilo para não ferir os sentimentos do bebê. Agora ele precisava arranjar uma boa desculpa para evitar ser enviado para o hospício mais próximo.

- Sammy, eu estava refletindo, e resolvi virar vegan... Ele negócio de comer animais, leite, ovos... Isso não está certo... O animais são lindos, assim como todos os produtos derivados deles.

Sam já havia pensado em virar vegan antes, mas nunca esperaria isso de Dean. Talvez seu irmão não fosse mais o carnívoro selvagem que conhecera... O Winchester mais novo suspirou.

- É sério?

- Seríssimo... Eu andei lendo umas coisas, sobre o quanto os animais sofrem...

- Certo... – respondeu Sam. Fechou os olhos. Tudo o que ele queria era um colchão macio e um pouco de tranquilidade. Se Dean queria ser vegan, o problema era dele.

Pouco tempo depois a garçonete chegou com a comida.

- Aqui está – ela disse – Bagels com cream cheese e salmão defumado, panquecas com morangos e creme e suco de laranja. Para dois!

Assim que ela se afastou, Sam lançou um olhar pesaroso ao irmão.

- Você devia ter me avisado antes, Dean... Toma, pode ficar com os meus morangos também – o mais novo disse se apoderando de toda a comida, exceto as frutas.

- Eu vou comer só morangos? – Dean perguntou desesperado.

- Ué, você não é vegan? – Sam agora estava se divertindo. Era a sua vingança... Quem mandou Dean enlouquecer...

Enquanto Sam devorava panquecas e bagels, Dean mastigava os moranguinhos tristemente e bebia suco de laranja. Acabaram de comer e ele ainda estava com fome.

Sam, agora de barriga cheia, sentia-se ainda mais cansado. Pediu a conta.

- Qual será a forma de pagamento, senhor?

- Cartão de crédito – respondeu o caçador.

- É cartão? Pode pagar no balcão, por favor?

Sam assentiu. Olhou para a fila de pessoas que se aglomeravam perto do balcão para pagar. Não entendia com um lugar tão simples podia estar tão cheio. Estava morrendo de preguiça.

- Dean, vai lá pagar, por favor... – pediu ele.

Dean não respondeu, não estava prestando a menor atenção. Sentiu uma batidinha vindo da barriguinha do urso. Era seu filho se manifestando...

- Vamos tirar na sorte então... – sugeriu Sam. – Pedra, papel ou tesoura... – Sam sabia que a vitória era certa. Dean sempre colocava tesoura.

O Winchester mais velho nem mesmo sabia para que estava jogando. Tudo o que sabia era que seu bebê estava dando chutinhos. Sorriu abestalhado e fez uma tesoura com as mãos. Sam e sua pedra saíram-se vencedores.

- Ganhei! – Disse Sam. – Agora vai lá, Dean.

Chutinhos... A manifestação da vida dentro de seu ovo querido. Os olhos de Dean encheram-se de lágrimas. Quanta emoção...

- Dean... – Sam assombrou-se – Você está chorando?

Ele não precisou responder. A lágrima que rolou sobre sua face respondeu por ele.

- Que porra, Dean... Agora deu pra conseguir tudo na base do choro?! Pode ficar aí sentadinho no bem bom que eu vou lá entrar na fila. – Sam saiu zangado, batendo o pé. Entrou no final da fila e esperou impaciente.

Do que Sammy estava reclamando agora? Dean nem sabia ao certo... Com os olhos ainda marejados, levantou-se e começou a ninar o ursinho carinhosamente. O bebê estava agitado.

"Nana neném, que a cuca vem pegar..." – O caçador cantarolou baixinho balançando o ursinho suavemente. Chamou a atenção de todas as mulheres do recinto. O que um homem absolutamente lindo estava fazendo sozinho ninando um bebê? Talvez ele quisesse matar todas elas do coração...

Molly, que era cheia de si, tomou coragem e foi até ele. Queria ficar com aquele homem a qualquer custo.

- Seu filho? – ela perguntou.

Dean olhou para ela, desviando seus olhos do embrulhinho em seu colo.

- É... – respondeu.

- Essa criança tem uma mãe muito sortuda... – disse a moça sorrindo e balançando a cabeleira negra.

- Ah não... A mãe morreu... – Dean respondeu sincero.

- Ahhh... Sinto muito... – Disse Molly, quase tendo um infarte fulminante. Como podia ser assim tão sortuda? Aquela gostosura estava no papo!

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Dean. Quase escapou de seus lábios que ele mesmo a tinha matado, mas conseguiu guardar a informação para si.

A moça pegou uma salsicha e começou a mordiscar de forma insinuante. Dean, que não estava no clima para romance, apenas desejou devorar aquele suculento pedaço de carne. Sua barriga roncou de fome.

- Quer um pedaço? – Ela ofereceu.

Dean olhou para a fila, se certificando que Sam estava distraído. Agarrou a salsinha toda com as mãos e devorou-a sem pensar duas vezes. Molly até se assustou.

- Nossa, que apetite! – Exclamou ela. Será que ele era assim tão voraz na cama? Molly estava quase subindo pelas paredes.

A cena chamou a atenção de um rapaz muito gay, chamado Raul, que estava ali por perto e achou Dean maravilhoso.

- Você gosta de linguiça, meu querido? – ele perguntou ao caçador.

Dean estava com muita fome para se importar com insinuações. Balançou a cabeça veementemente e foi agraciado com uma prato cheinho delas.

Molly ficou enraivecida. O que aquela bicha louca estava fazendo se oferecendo para o seu loirão?

- Não coma essas porcarias, eu posso te oferecer algo muito melhor... – ela disse.

Foi difícil entender a resposta do rapaz, que falou com a boca lotada de linguiças:

- Então oferece rápido, antes que o meu irmão chegue!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**Naty**, com certeza, mesmo choco (rssss), o Dean é muito gostoso! A única diferença é que ele não está nem aí para as garotas bonitas. Tudo o que quer agora é ficar com seu filho... Rsss

**Guest**, meu Deus, espero que você tenha ficado bem! Rssss. Obrigada por colocar aqui seu pedido de socorro, e espero que alguém tenha ouvido :) Rsss

**Capítulo 6**

- Só se for agora, gostosão. Saiba que eu tenho muita carne para te oferecer... A Corey pode cuidar do bebezinho para você – Molly disse puxando uma de suas amigas, que estava sentada conversando com um grupo de pessoas.

A moça pareceu um tanto conformada com a situação.

- Sim, pode deixar que eu seguro a criança... – disse.

Dean levou o embrulhinho para mais perto de si.

- Ele não gosta do colo de estranhos... – disse o caçador, apreensivo.

- Hei, você não se manca não? – Raul peguntou a Molly, intervindo. – Ele gosta mesmo é de salsichas, não é mesmo, meu bem?

Dean acenou afirmativamente. As salsichas estavam mesmo gostosas... Quem sabe aquele cara não tinha mais um pouco para lhe oferecer.

- Pois eu tenho um salsichão enorme que pode ser seu! – exclamou a bicha, chegando mais perto.

Dean engoliu em seco. Aquele cara estava se insinuando para ele?

- Não obrigado. – ele respondeu sem graça.

- Cara, deixem o homem em paz... Não estão vendo que ele está com o filho? – Dessa vez foi Corey quem falou, em defesa do louro.

Dean sorriu para ela em agradecimento.

- É menino ou menina? – perguntou a moça.

Dean titubeou. Não sabia a resposta...

- É menino – chutou.

- Posso dar uma olhadinha?

Antes que Dean pudesse inventar alguma desculpa, Corey se aproximou, afastou a cobertinha e levou o maior susto.

- Ahhh! – ela gritou espantada, chamando a atenção de todos os clientes e atendentes da lanchonete, inclusive Sam.

- É... É um bicho! – anunciou ela.

- Isso é algum tipo de golpe? – perguntou Molly indignada. – Deixa eu ver o que você tem nas mãos.

Sam, que já estava pagando a conta, se apressou ainda mais. Precisava levar seu irmão embora dali o mais depressa possível, antes que ele fosse linchado.

Dean tentou proteger o filho como pôde, mas Raul havia se unido à Molly na tentativa de ver a "criança". Tentaram puxar o embrulho das mãos do caçador. Tanto fizeram que ele acabou caindo no chão, revelando a todos a verdadeira identidade do neném: um ursinho de pelúcia.

Todos olharam assustados quando o rapaz mergulhou no chão atrás do filho, completamente desesperado. Instintivamente, Dean enfiou a mão por dentro do urso. Entrou em pânico ao sentir que seus dedos estavam úmidos.

Quando Sam finalmente voltou para perto do irmão, o encontrou aos prantos segurando o brinquedo sob milhares de olhares curiosos.

- O que vocês fizeram com o meu irmão? – vociferou Sam, encarando a multidão com ódio.

- Desculpa! – Molly estava sem graça. – Nós não sabíamos que ele era assim... hmmm... "doidinho"... A gente deixou o brinquedo dele cair no chão...

- Dean... – Sam já não sabia mais o que fazer. Molly tinha sido até muito delicada. Seu irmão já tinha passado dos limites de "doidinho" há muito tempo...

O louro correu para o banheiro com o filho e se trancou.

- Castiel! Socorro! – ele chamou aos soluços.

Sorte do rapaz que o anjo não demorou a aparecer. Dean tirou o ovo de dentro do urso e esticou em direção ao amigo. Estava ligeiramente rachado.

- Salva o meu filho... – ele pediu em desespero.

- Seu filho? – Castiel pareceu confuso... – Hmmm, isso explica muita coisa... Mas Dean... Como pode um humano pôr um ovo?

- Cas, salva o meu filho primeiro, e podemos conversar depois! – vociferou o louro.

Enquanto isso Sam batia na porta desesperado.

Castiel tocou na casca do ovo e consertou o estrago com um simples toque.

Dean abraçou o anjo aliviado e ainda fungando.

- Obrigado, Cas... Ele está bem?

- **Ela** está bem... – respondeu Castiel.

- Ela? Ela? É uma menina? – Dean ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Castiel acenou afirmativamente. Dean enfiou o ovo de volta no ursinho.

- O que é isso, Dean? De onde veio esse ovo? – o anjo perguntou curioso.

- É... Hmmm... Minha filha adotiva. Agora, por favor, Cas... Vai embora! Depois que a criança nascer eu te explico melhor...

Castiel olhou desgostoso para o amigo, mas obedeceu sua vontade. Bem na hora que Sam conseguiu arrombar a porta aos pontapés.

- Dean, pelo amor de Deus! Você enlouqueceu de vez!? – Sam parecia muito aflito, vermelho e descabelado.

Dean baixou os olhos, ainda segurando o ursinho com todo cuidado.

- Você está se comportando como um doido, sabia? – prosseguiu o moreno.

Dean ainda estava vermelho e fungava, de tanto chorar. Não disse nada.

- Vem comigo. – Sam então disse segurando nos ombros do irmão, com a voz um pouco mais calma. – Desculpa, você não tem culpa de nada... Eu vou cuidar de você, pode deixar...

- C... Cuidar como? – gaguejou o louro.

- Vamos ver um médico, ok? Você vai melhorar, prometo.

- N...Não... Eu estou bem, Sammy...

Sam não respondeu. Apenas conduziu o irmão de volta para o carro.

* * *

Sam dirigia com Dean ao seu lado. O silêncio reinava desconfortável. Dean desconfiou que Sam estivesse dirigindo para o hospital psiquiátrico mais próximo.

- Sammy?

- O que foi?

- Eu não estou doido...

- Dean... Não se preocupe com isso... – a voz de Sam saiu mansa e protetora, fazendo Dean estremecer.

- É sério, Sammy... Eu estava chorando porque... porque... Aquele cara gay me deu um chute bem naquele lugar, doeu muito...

- Ele deu? Eu não vi nada... – Sam olhou para o irmão incrédulo. – Mas por que?

- Porque eu não quis sair com ele. Foi só isso...

- E por que correu para o banheiro feito um doido? – Sam parecia agora um pouco irritado.

- Eu precisava verificar a saúde do meu menino... Doeu tanto que fiquei nervoso. É serio, e se ele nunca mais voltasse ao normal? – Dean soltou uma risadinha.

Sam ficou um tanto aliviado e ligeiramente sem graça.

- Err... Você precisa ver um médico?

- Não, Sammy. Ele está inteiro. Estou bem...

Sam sorriu, mas depois voltou a franzir o cenho.

- E quanto ao ursinho? Dean... Essa história do urso ainda está muito mal contada...

- Sam... Eu já te expliquei... Mamãe me deu um ursinho igual a esse no meu aniversário de três anos... Quando estou com ele me sinto mais próximo a ela... É só isso. Me sinto protegido de todo mal quando seguro ele no colo.

- Tudo bem... – Sam suspirou. – Dean... você não quer dirigir um pouco?

Dean assentiu, mas fez questão que seu irmão fosse para o banco de trás. O ursinho ficou "adormecido" no banco da frente.

"Uma menina... Era uma menininha..." – Dean voltou a sentir seus olhos marejarem enquanto dirigia. Precisava comprar um enxoval para ela. As facas que enfeitavam seu quarto estavam com os dias contados. Sua princesa teria tudo o que uma garotinha sempre sonhou. Ele não se importava de dormir em uma quarto todo cor-de-rosa se fosse para fazê-la feliz.

* * *

Estavam em casa já há dois dias, e a vida dos caçadores andava tranquila. Dean ainda sustentava para Sam a sua condição de vegan, mas comia escondido no quarto. Quando a campainha tocou, Dean fez questão de correr para atender a porta.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Sam. Eu atendo.

Dean sorriu de uma orelha a outra ao ver suas encomendas chegando. Sua filhinha já estava prestes a nascer, afinal a previsão de uma semana dada por Castiel se esgotaria dali a dois dias apenas.

Sam ouviu o barulho de passos no corredor e se assustou.

- Está tudo bem aí, Dean? Quem era? – o irmão caçula gritou de seu quarto.

- Tudo bem, Sammy. Apenas umas encomendas que eu fiz...

Encomendas? Sam ficou curioso, mas acabou deixando para lá. Tinha acabado de começar a assistir um filmaço na televisão.

Enquanto Sam estava entretido, Dean arrumou o quarto todinho. Colocou um lacinho de fitas na orelhinha do urso e deitou-o no berço com todo cuidado. Enfeitou estantes com lindos brinquedos. Estava tudo muito fofo e cor-de-rosa.

Depois, cansado, resolveu se deitar. Acordou com seu irmão falando com alguém ao telefone, aos sussurros.

- Sim, agora eu tenho certeza... Meu irmão foi possuído pelo espírito de uma criança. Uma menina...


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty,**

Obrigada pelos comentário! Fico feliz que esteja rindo da história. :D

**DWS,**

Eu não vi o filme a pequena loja de horrores. Olhei na internet e me pareceu ótimo e bastante inspirador (kkk). Estou pensando em procurar na locadora. Valeu pela dica.

Poxa, agora te imaginei lendo tudo muito sério. Ainda bem que consegui arrancar um sorriso :) hehe.

**Espero que gostem no novo capítulo!**

* * *

- _Sim, agora eu tenho certeza... Meu irmão foi possuído pelo espírito de uma criança. Uma menina!_

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o primeiro impulso de Dean foi de se levantar e ir reclamar com o irmão. Como ele se atrevia a falar assim dele para algum qualquer ao telefone?

Depois pensou melhor. Sua filha estava prestes a nascer e talvez ele pudesse se aproveitar daquela situação para facilitar sua vida. Queria estar tranquilo durante o "parto" da criança, sem Sam para atrapalhar. Ao invés de ir confrontar seu irmão, Dean permanecer bem quietinho tentando ouvir mais da conversa.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado antes... – disse Sam. – Ele está muito estranho há alguns dias.

O louro ouviu uma pausa, como se a outra pessoa estivesse falando algo do outro lado da linha.

- Ahhh, deixa eu ver... Ele ficou doente logo depois que matou um Bicudin. Ele estava mal, nem conseguindo levantar da cama... Eu saí para comprar alguma coisa para comer, e então quando eu voltei, ele estava bem melhor, e completamente mudado. Já era ela...

Mais uma pausa, e Sam prosseguiu o relato.

- Dean, quer dizer, a menina tinha roubado um ursinho de pelúcia. Depois disso ficou esquisito o tempo todo, chorando por tudo. Depois disse que tinha virado vegan... E agora está com o quarto todo cor-de-rosa e cheio de bonequinhas...

Silêncio mais uma vez.

- Não... Não acho que seja perigosa... Vou tentar isso então. Valeu Garth.

Dean ouviu os passos de seu irmão se aproximando. Colocou o polegar na boca e fingiu estar dormindo.

- Dean... – Sam chamou baixinho.

O louro abriu os olhos e se remexeu na cama. Sam encarou-o apreensivo e em seguida trancou a porta do quarto do louro atrás de si.

- O que está fazendo, Sammy? – o mais velho perguntou.

- Eu sei que você não é meu irmão... – Sam então falou em um tom sério e grave.

Dean engoliu em seco. Precisava concentrar-se para ser um bom ator.

- Demorou para perceber, hein? – ele disse debochado, irritando ainda mais o irmão.

- Quem é você? Por que se apossou do corpo do meu irmão?

- Eu estava sem corpo, vagando por aí... Gostei desse, ele é super lindo.

Dean riu por dentro. Era legal poder se auto elogiar impunemente.

- Você se aproveitou que o meu irmão estava fraco, doente... Mas se deu mal porque eu vou te exorcizar.

Sam começou a proferir palavras de exorcismo. A maioria dos espíritos era fraco e não teria a menor chance contra aquele ritual. Dean, entretanto, sabia que o trabalho de Sam não seria assim tão fácil. Sentou-se na cama e ficou com os pés balançando de maneira infantil enquanto cantarolava uma musiquinha qualquer. Aquela garotinha não estava com medo, pois não seria exorcizada assim tão facilmente.

Sam franziu o senho ao terminar a leitura e verificar que seu irmão não estava de volta.

- Você nunca mais vai ter seu irmão de volta – disse a "garotinha" de forma desafiadora.

Sam fez cara de derrota, porém sorriu por dentro. O que aquela desgraçada não sabia é que ele era um exímio caçador. Se não conseguira exorcizá-la com palavras, haveria de encontrar seus ossos e queimá-los. Só precisava de um pouco de informação. Nada que não pudesse arrancar de uma criança.

- Certo. – disse Sam. – Você venceu então... Não consigo te exorcizar...

Dean sorriu.

- Posso saber qual é o seu nome? Já que vamos conviver de agora em diante... Não gostaria de te chamar de Dean...

- Meu nome é Doris.

- Quantos anos você tem, Doris?

- seis...

- Você morreu há muito tempo?

Dean não queria mais responder. Inventar informações demais poderia complicar seus planos.

- Eu quero torta! – anunciou.

Sam franziu o senho.

- Ué... Você não era vegan?

- Meus pais eram vegan, e eu era também. Mas gosto de torta... Eu comia escondido...

É verdade, Sam se lembrou do irmão dentro do carro com o ursinho no colo e devorando uma torta.

- Certo. – ele disse. – Vou comprar torta para você, mas você vai ter que ser minha amiga e conversar comigo, combinado? Dean sempre conversava comigo...

"Doris" balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Sam se foi.

* * *

Assim que Sam saiu de casa para comprar a torta, Dean correu para o laptop. Procurou por crianças de seis anos com o nome de Doris que morreram e foram enterradas há uns três dias de viagem dali.

Encontrou uma tal de Doris McMuller, nascida em 23/09/1940 e falecida em 13/08/1947. "Desculpa, Doris..." – pediu Dean em pensamento – "Meu irmãozinho vai violar seu túmulo, porém será por uma boa causa..."

Quando Sam voltou encontrou "Doris" abraçada ao ursinho, cantando para ele dormir.

- Doris, sua torta... – ele disse, estendendo um prato com um delicioso pedaço de torta de morango.

Dean enfiou tudo na boca, se sujando todo. Até que era bom se portar como uma criança às vezes, e impunemente.

Sam sorriu para ele.

- E então, Doris, você morreu há muito tempo?

- É, muito tempo... – ele respondeu.

- Quando?

- Há muito tempo, sei lá... – Dean precisava ganhar tempo. Não podia dar todas as informações de uma vez pois queria que Sam fosse a procura do cadáver apenas no final do dia seguinte. Assim teria mais ou menos três dias livres cuidando do nascimento do bebê e de seus primeiros momentos de vida.

- E porque você não entrou no corpo de uma moça? porque aí você ia poder usar vestido... – Sam argumentou, torcendo para que a pequena se convencesse a largar seu irmão e facilitasse sua vida.

Dean não esperava por aquela pergunta. Pensou em dizer que era do tipo moleque, que não gostava de vestidinhos e de cor-de-rosa. Depois olhou ao redor, e vendo o quarto todo afrescalhado ficou com medo de soar incoerente.

- Eu posso usar vestidos se eu quiser... – suspirou.

- E você quer um vestidinho cor-de-rosa, Doris? – Sam perguntou em um tom amigável.

Dean suou frio e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sim, Doris queria...

- Então amanhã te compro um, se você prometer que vai ser boazinha e responder as minhas perguntas porque eu sou um homem muito curioso. Pode ser?

Dean concordou e Sam finalmente se retirou do quarto.

O louro suspirou. Sam pagaria caro se ele fosse obrigado a enfiar um vestido. Possuído ou não, aquele corpo ainda era dele...

* * *

Eram oito horas da manhã quando Sam bateu na porta:

- Doris! – ele chamou.

Dean ainda estava dormindo, e levantou mal humorado.

- Olha o que eu te trouxe! – o moreno falou entusiasmado, entregando-lhe um pacote.

Dean hesitou e pegou o embrulho. "Que não seja um vestido... Que não seja um vestido..." pensou desesperado.

Abriu: um lindo vestido cor de rosa, cheio de babados, gozou da cara dele. Com um sorriso ultra forçado no rosto, o louro agradeceu.

- Que lindo! - Mentiu... - Vou guardar para usar no meu aniversário...

Sam aproveitou a deixa...

- E quando é o seu aniversário?

- 23 de setembro... – ele respondeu – Dar um pouco de informação agora não faria mal. Ao fim do dia Sam saberia tudo o que precisava para ir ao encontro da ossada da garotinha.

- 23 de Setembro? É sério?

- Dean assentiu. O que tinha aquela data de tão especial?

- Parabéns, Doris! Você faz aniversário hoje! – anunciou Sam.

Dean não pôde acreditar no que ouviu. Não tinha ideia de que dia era... Era azar demais...

- Vou comprar um bolo pra você. Quando eu voltar quero te ver bem linda hein? De vestidinho...

Quando Sam saiu, Dean, muito a contra gosto, enfiou o vestido cor-de-rosa. Onde Sam conseguira encontrar aquele vestido extremamente infantil do tamanho dele? Talvez fosse melhor nem saber... Não podia estar mais ridículo. Só Sam mesmo para ter uma ideia gay daquelas. Dean nunca o perdoaria por isso...

Sentou-se na cama com o ursinho no colo, evitando o espelho, e esperou seu irmão chegar.

Sam estava demorando... De repente Dean começou a sentir a barriguinha do urso fazer barulhos e se mexer. O nascimento estava próximo. O louro começou a ficar nervoso.

Quando Sam chegou com o bolo, Dean nem mais se lembrava que estava de vestido cor-de-rosa. Só pensava em seu filho. Queria Sam longe dali e depressa.

- Você está uma gracinha – comentou Sam – Vamos cantar parabéns?

- Ah sim... - Disse Dean. Depois soltou toda a informação que seu irmão precisava. - Sabe, eu nasci no dia 23 de setembro de 1940, e morri em 13 de agosto de 1946. Meu nome é Doris McMuller.

Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas. Dean pôde jurar que seus lábios quase sorriram, mas ele se controlou. Dean esperou que ele fosse correndo pesquisar em seu laptop. Em vez disso, Sam colocou sete velinhas no bolo, sorriu para ele, e começou a cantar.

"Desgraçado" – pensou Dean. "Em vez de exorcizar essa praga do meu corpo ele se compadece dela e canta parabéns para comemorar seu aniversário. Patético..."

Dean mal conseguiu engolir o bolo, de tão nervoso que estava. Não largou o ursinho nem um segundo, ele estava irrequieto.

Mais tarde, Sam finalmente foi olhar o laptop. Depois disse que precisava resolver alguns negócios e que se ausentaria por uns dois dias. Dean comemorou aliviado.

Sam deixou para Doris comida na geladeira e se despediu. Assim que ele finalmente partiu, Dean tirou o ovo de dentro do urso com cuidado.

- Filhinha, você está nascendo? – ele perguntou emocionado.

Esqueceu-se por completo de tirar o vestido. Colocou o ovo em cima de sua cama e assistiu emocionado a casquinha se rachando lentamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty**, matarei sua curiosidade logo no inicio do capítulo. Logo você saberá como é a criaturinha, filhinha da Mama Dean (kkkkk)

**DWS**, pois é, infelizmente acho que esse capítulo ficou muito menos engraçado que os anteriores. Acho que essa história vai acabar virando de terror, como você mesmo previu (kkk).

**Capítulo 8**

O ovo estava demorando uma eternidade para terminar de rachar e Dean mal podia respirar de tanta expectativa. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Em breve estaria com sua filhinha nos braços...

Como seria a sua pequena? Seria ela muito esquisita? Muito feiinha? Não importava... Dean a amaria do jeito que fosse. O caçador andava de um lado para outro do quarto, balançando o vestido rodado, e tentando sobreviver a tanta ansiedade.

Quando finalmente percebeu que a casca estava quase rompida, ele sentou-se com uma mantinha cor-de-rosa ao lado do ovo. As lágrimas já rolavam em seu rosto. Ele olhou a casquinha rachada despedaçar-se, finalmente revelando a criaturinha diante de seus olhos emocionados. Ele não conteve um soluço. Ela era simplesmente a criança mais linda que já tinha visto na vida.

O caçador envolveu a criança com a manta e olhou para ela mais uma vez. Difícil agora seria ele desgrudar seus olhos de sua princesinha. Seus olhinhos eram redondos e tão verdes quanto os dele. Tinha um biquinho formoso, pequeno e vermelhinho... Seus pezinhos eram como duas patinhas de pato. Muito mais bonitos que os pés dos nenéns humanos, todos cheios de dedos... E o chumacinho louro de cabelo que saia do seu bumbum? Era tão fofinho...

Quando Dean tocou a pele de sua filha, e sentiu como ela grudava como cola em seus dedos, ele teve certeza de que não existia no mundo todo criancinha mais adorável. As asinhas de morcego aumentavam ainda mais o seu charme.

Graças a Deus todos os seus problemas tinham chegado ao fim. Fora do ovo, sua filha não corria mais o risco de virar omelete. E ela era tão absurdamente linda que poderia apresentá-la a seu irmão, ou a qualquer outra pessoa, sem nenhum problema. Ninguém teria coragem de lhe fazer mal!

Dean limpou a bebezinha com todo cuidado e colocou um vestidinho vermelho nela: para combinar com o biquinho... Colocou também uma fralda devidamente recortada para que o "rabinho de cavalo" saísse para fora. Ela adormeceu como um anjo no berço. Dean ficou por muito tempo parado, apenas contemplando sua filha. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Lá pelas tantas, a pequena bebê Bicudin começou a choramingar. Estava com fome. Dean tinha comprado leitinho para bebê recém nascido e uma mamadeirinha. Ternamente segurou sua filhinha nos braços e tentou amamentá-la.

- Tome, meu amor. Bebe o seu leitinho... – o caçador disse aproximando o bico da mamadeira ao biquinho vermelho da criança.

A criaturinha provou, e chorou mais ainda. Pelo jeito não era leite que ela queria...

Dean insistiu em vão. A criança cada vez chorava mais, deixando pobre Mama Dean desesperado.

Ele sabia que Bicudins comiam carne humana, mas ela era só um bebê... Nem tinha dentes ainda... Quem sabe uma sopinha de carne...

Nervoso, o caçador abriu uma latinha de sopa de neném. Estava tão trêmulo que acabou cortando o dedo na lata. Ele esquentou a sopinha e colocou na mamadeira. Tentou alimentar a filha outra vez. Nada... O bebê agora já estava vermelho e sem fôlego de tanto chorar.

Dean acessou a internet, e em desespero tentou descobrir o que comiam os nenéns bicudins. Não conseguiu encontrar nada... Não podia deixar sua anjinha morrer de fome... Segurando sua filhota no colo, e chorando mais que ela, Dean chamou por Castiel. Dessa vez, estranhamente, ele não apareceu. Onde estava aquele anjo quando mais se precisava dele?

O pobre caçador segurou a filhinha no colo sem saber o que fazer. Então sentiu uma leve dor em seu dedo machucado. Notou que a Bicudin estava bicando o corte que fizera na lata de sopa. Ela parecia gostar de sangue...

Dean suspirou aliviado. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz cortou um de seus pulsos, deixando que sangrasse abundantemente. Ofereceu a filha.

- Prove o sangue da mamãe, filhinha. Olhe como é gostosinho!

A pequena bateu as asinhas de felicidade e enfiou o biquinho no machucado para se alimentar. Dean agradeceu aos céus. Estava tão feliz que nem mesmo sentiu dor. Esperou que ela bebesse todo o sangue que quisesse e dormisse com a barriguinha cheia. Só então o caçador pegou linha e agulha e costurou o corte. Era maravilhoso poder dar seu próprio sangue para alimentar a criança... Era como se fosse de fato mãe, amamentando a filha com um fluido produzido pelo seu próprio corpo. Só então, com a criança adormecida no berço, Dean teve tempo de tomar um banho e limpar o sangue do braço. Livrou-se do vertido rosa, que jogou diretamente no lixo.

Quando a criança acordou com fome, mais tarde, Dean já sabia o que fazer... Tirou os pontos de seu pulso e ofereceu à filha. "Quando ela crescer, terei que conseguir sangue para ela de outra maneira... Mas ela ainda é muito novinha para desmamar..." – O caçador pensou, contemplando com ternura a criança que sugava seu sangue sofregamente.

* * *

Sam, finalmente havia encontrado o túmulo da menina Doris e posto fogo nos ossos. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para o irmão. Imaginou que o louro estivesse apavorado. Um espírito forte daqueles com certeza não permitira que ele ficasse consciente enquanto estivera possuído. Sendo assim, ele acordaria sem nenhuma lembrança do que acontecera desde aquele dia no Motel. Depois veria seu quarto todo cor-de-rosa e cheio de bonequinhas. Com azar, ainda estaria de vestido... Quando procurasse por Sam, não o encontraria...

- Triiiimmmm Trriimmmmm!

O telefone celular de Dean tocou nervosamente. O louro tinha acabado de conseguir fazer sua filha adormecer, depois de horas tentando niná-la em vão. Estava exausto e seu braço latejava. Quando ouviu o telefone tocar e a criança acordar de novo, não pôde conter o choro.

- Sammy?

Que voz chorosa era aquela? Não era possível... Então Doris ainda não tinha ido embora?

- É... Doris?

- E eu por acaso tenho voz de mulher? – Dean reclamou.

- Dean? Você está chorando? Fique calmo!

O Winchester mais velho tentou se controlar. Tinha que arranjar uma desculpa para a voz chorosa.

- Errr... Sammy, eu acordei aqui em um quarto todo de bicha, e sem lembrar de nada... Fiquei com medo de... Sei lá...

Sam achou graça. Dean estava pensando que tinha tido um surto e virado gay?

- Não, Dean, calma... Você estava possuído por um espírito de uma menina, mas ela já foi embora.

- Tem um corte no meu pulso. Está sangrando... – o louro então falou tentando apressar o irmão. Precisava desligar o telefone e ir ninar a filha.

- Um corte no pulso!? – Sam irritou-se. Então aquela pirralha desgraçada sentiu que estava sendo expulsa e tentou matar seu irmão? Maldita! Não merecia a festa de aniversário e o vestido que ele lhe dera... – Você sangrou muito?

- Não... Eu estou bem. Mas tenho que costurar isso aqui. Te ligo depois.

- Tudo bem. Se cuida!

Sam desligou o telefone e Dean correu para acudir o bebê que chorava.

Meia hora depois a pequena Bicudin já havia adormecido novamente. O louro saiu do quarto pé-anti-pé e ligou para o irmão novamente. Precisava colocar seu plano em ação.

- Sammy?

- Oi Dean.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu...

- O quê?

- Eu já estava indo me livrar das porcarias cor-de-rosa quando tocaram a campainha. Era uma cestinha... Com um bebê... Uma menininha...

- Um bebê?! – Sam espantou-se. – O que você fez com ela?

"O que você fez com ela?" Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? O que Dean haveria de fazer com um bebê?

- Ora, coloquei no berço e dei mamadeira...

- Como assim, Dean? Você não chamou a polícia ou o juizado de menores?

- Não! Eu vou ficar com ela! Você não acha que esse quarto já todo adaptado e cor-de-rosa não é um recado do destino?

- E desde quando você acredita nessas baboseiras, Dean? Pelo amor de Deus... A gente não pode criar um bebê... Nós somos caçadores!

- Papai também era caçador, e criou a gente... – retrucou o mais velho

- E veja no que deu... Você é louco! – Sam esbravejou.

Fez-se uma pausa.

- Sammy, você tem que ver como ela é linda...

Sam estava irritado. Queria acabar com aquela conversa e chegar logo em casa para resolver a situação.

- Tudo bem, Dean. Depois a gente conversa. – ele disse secamente.

O louro sentiu-se triste. Talvez seu irmão gostasse mais da criança se soubesse o nome que dera a ela.

- Sammy... – ele disse docemente. – Sabe que nome eu escolhi para ela?

- Não.

- É uma homenagem à segunda e à terceira pessoa mais importantes da minha vida...

- Quem?

- Você e Castiel...

Como assim segunda e terceira? Ele não sempre fora a prioridade de Dean? Sam então perguntou aflito.

- Mas então quem é a primeira?!

- Samantha Cassidy... – Dean respondeu todo derretido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentário aos Reviews,**

**DWS, **Humor afro-decendente? Kkkkk Adorei! A fic está se encaminhando para um lado sinistro mesmo, mas pretendo mantê-la leve (apenas pretendo, mas vamos ver... kkkk). Fazer picadinho do Sam está um pouco fora dos limites. KKkkk. Já os desconhecidos que tomem cuidado!

**Naty, **ficou com nojo do sangue? Kkkk. Pior quando a Bicudin resolver comer carne, aí é que a coisa vai pegar... Papa Sammy? (kkkk), taí, gostei... Quam sabe? Kkk**k. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sam acelerou o carro. Seu irmão só podia estar doido. Pegar uma criança para criar não era brincadeira... A vida deles não era normal, Dean era o primeiro a salientar isso quando Sam parecia se aproximar demais de uma garota. Não podiam se apegar a ninguém... E agora ele arranjara uma filha?

Samantha Cassidy... Até que o nome era engraçadinho. Uma linda homenagem... Sam sorriu. Talvez ela fosse mesmo bonitinha para seu irmão não resistir a ela. Como seria? Sam nem sequer havia perguntado...

Quando parou para abastecer e tomar um café, Sam já gostava um pouco mais da ideia de ser titio. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia levar um presentinho para Samantha... Sam resolveu olhar a loja de conveniências ao lado do posto, talvez tivesse alguma coisa para um bebê.

- Ahh que lindos! – ele exclamou quando se deparou com lindos vestidinhos para recém-nascidos.

Eram vestidinhos muito fofos, de todas as cores. Pensou em levar o cor-de-rosa... Mas e se ela tivesse os olhos azuis? Quem sabe o azul não ficasse melhor? Se ela fosse moreninha, talvez o branco... Sam não conseguiu se decidir, então resolveu ligar para Dean.

- Alô! – atendeu o caçador sonolento. Ser mãe não era nada fácil, ele estava cansado.

- Dean, sou eu... Errr... Eu queria saber como é a Samantha...

- Como ela é? Ela é linda, Sammy! Não dá para descrever pelo telefone... Só você vendo...

- Mas ela é loura? Morena? Qual é a cor dos olhos dela?

- Ela tem os olhos verdes, e cabelinho louro. – o cabelinho louro ao qual Dean se referia era o chumacinho que saía de seu bumbum.

- Olhos verdes? Jura? Olhos verdes são muito raros em bebês dessa idade...

- Pois os olhos dela são verdinhos... – Gabou-se o irmão mais velho. - Como duas esmeraldas...

- Certo, valeu. Eu estou escolhendo um vestidinho pra ela, espero que você goste. Vou comprar o verde então...

- Não, compre vermelho! Fica mais bonito nela... Combina com o bic... quer dizer, combina com ela...

- Combina com o que? – perguntou Sam sem entender.

- A boquinha... A boquinha dela é linda, vermelhinha...

- Tem certeza que não prefere o verde?

- Tenho!

Sam achou estranho. Por mais vermelhinha que fosse a boca do bebê, não podia ter assim uma cor tão viva. Mas seu irmão era meio doido mesmo... Se ele queria vermelho, tudo bem.

- Certo, Dean. Vou chegar daqui a umas duas horas mais ou menos...

- Ótimo, Sam. Estamos aqui te esperando. – Dean falou, desligando o telefone.

"Ufa!" – Pensou Dean. Quase falara ao irmão sobre o biquinho da filha... Sam com certeza teria estranhado, reclamado e exigido explicações. Mas Dean tinha certeza que ele amaria a sobrinha quando a visse. Era impossível alguém não se apaixonar por ela.

* * *

Assim que Dean colocou o celular de lado, ouviu Samantha chorando de novo. Sua filhinha estava crescendo depressa, e parecia insaciável. Só tinha três dias de vida, mas já mamava uma quantidade enorme de sangue. Dean estava começando a se sentir enfraquecido por causa disso. Mas ele não podia desistir de amamentar a filha assim tão depressa.

O caçador desfez os pontos do pulso e colocou a pequena para mamar.

- Fofurinha da mamãe! Bebe o quanto quiser, meu amor. A mamãe aguenta. – o louro exclamou enquanto deixava a monstrinha enfiar o bico em seu pulso dolorido.

Assim que o bebê acabou de mamar, Dean colocou-a de volta no berço e pegou linha e agulha para suturar novamente o seu corte. Sentiu sua cabeça girar e por pouco não caiu no chão. Droga, talvez fosse mesmo necessário complementar a alimentação de sua filha com mamadeira. Dean já tinha uma ideia de como fazer isso. Pediria ajuda ao se amigo Benny, é claro.

Dean discou o número do vampiro.

- Dean? – Benny pareceu surpreso do outro lado da linha. Há muito tempo Dean não entrava em contato com ele.

- Benny, eu preciso de um favor...

- Pode dizer!

- Eu agora sou mãe...

- Mãe? – Benny riu, mas Dean pouco se importou.

- Estou criando uma menininha, que está com três dias agora. Você tem que ver como é linda, Benny... – o caçador falou enquanto contemplava sua anjinha que dormia tranquilamente no berço.

- E o que eu posso fazer por você? Vai me pedir para ser padrinho? – Benny riu novamente.

- Ela precisa de sangue... – Dean então falou, tomando fôlego.

- Dean... Por que? Ela está doente? Machucada? Você não pode leva-la a um hospital? – o vampiro perguntou alarmado.

- Não... Ela está bem. É que ela é assim, tipo você... Ela bebe sangue para sobreviver...

- É vampira? – Benny nunca tinha visto uma vampira de três dias. Estava ficando assustado.

- Ela é uma Bicudin. Você conhece?

- Não...

- São criaturinhas adoráveis. Lindas... – suspirou o louro. – mas eu não estou podendo fornecer todo sangue que ela precisa...

Benny estava achando tudo muito estranho. Achou melhor ir ao encontro de Dean para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Posso ir até aí?

- Pode. Trás uns saquinhos de sangue. O máximo que você puder...

Dean deu o endereço do esconderijo dos homens das letras pouco se importando com o que Sam pensaria sobre isso.

* * *

Samantha estava linda, igual a uma princesa.

- O titio vai se apaixonar por você! – Dean falou para a filhinha, enquanto prendia um lacinho de fita no rabinho de cavalo da Bicudin.

Depois o caçador cobriu a criança com uma mantinha e ficou com ela no colo, a espera de seu irmão.

- Dean...

O louro ouviu a voz de Sam chamando por ele.

- Pode entrar aqui no quarto, Sammy!

Sam foi até o quarto cor-de-rosa do irmão. Estava do mesmo jeito que havia sido deixado por Doris... Dean estava muito pálido e segurava um embrulhinho nas mãos. Cuidar de uma criança devia ser mesmo ser muito cansativo...

- Deixa eu ver a minha sobrinha! – o Winchester caçula exclamou se aproximando do irmão. As covinhas bem marcadas anunciavam que o moreno estava na verdade bastante feliz em finalmente conhecer a menina.

Dean sorriu de volta para ele, e cuidadosamente afastou a mantinha do rosto da criança. Os olhos verdes de Mama Dean se ascenderam, louco para ver a o encantamento que logo estaria estampado no rosto de seu irmão. Ele era uma mãe orgulhosa, muito coruja mesmo... Achava a sua Bicudin a criança mais bela do universo.

Sam olhou Samantha nos olhos. Ela era... Ela era... Simplesmente... Um... Monstro!

O rapaz soltou um grito de pavor, e depois completou gaguejante.

- D.. Dean... O que .. o que é isso? Ela é horrível! É um monstro! Não é humana!

A pequena abriu o bico o máximo que pôde e pôs-se a chorar. Dean protegeu o bebê, segurando-o com o braço esquerdo, e acertou um soco de direita no irmão em seguida. Como Sam tinha coragem de gritar com a sua filha daquele jeito? Monstro era ele!

- Sai do meu quarto! – Esbravejou Dean.

Sam cambaleou. O soco de Dean havia sido certeiro, e sua boca sangrava. Ele empurrou o irmão com força. Estava enraivecido. Dean se desiquilibrou e quase caiu.

- Eu estou segurando uma criança, seu cavalo! – Reclamou o irmão mais velho.

- Dean... Deixa eu olhar essa criança! – Exigiu Sam, um pouco mais recomposto. – Se alguém deixou ela aqui na nossa porta, deve ser algum tipo de cilada... Eu não acredito que você caiu nessa...

O Winchester mais velho não estava mais prestando a menor atenção. Tentava acalmar sua filha e ao mesmo tempo desembrulhava alguma coisa que estava envolta em papel com motivos infantis. "Ainda bem que comprei isso aqui..." – Pensou. – "Não achei que fosse precisar usá-lo, mas não vai ter mesmo jeito..."

- Dean, você está me ouvindo? – Sam reclamou.

Quando olhou para o irmão novamente, um palhaço feio e assustador voou em sua direção.

- AHHHH! – gritou o Winchester caçula. Seu impulso foi correr para fora do quarto, que imediatamente foi trancado por Dean.

Sam não pôde acreditar na sua própria reação... Sentiu-se um idiota.

- Dean, abre isso aqui! – Sam vociferou, ao mesmo tempo que esmurrava a porta.

O louro nem respondeu. Estava ocupado demais acalmando sua filhinha... Sam ouviu o irmão, trancado no quarto, cantarolando para ela.

Quando finalmente Samantha adormeceu, Dean olhou para a filha com ternura. Como Sam pudera ser tão injusto e insensível? Como faria para proteger sua pequena daquele tio malvado? Dean teve vontade de chorar.

Sam ficou preocupado. E se alguma coisa acontecesse ao seu irmão? Aquela criança era uma bomba atômica, prestes a explodir. Dean podia ser morto por ela a qualquer momento. Desesperado, chamou por Castiel, esquecendo-se que este, até onde ele sabia, não estava mentalmente são.

- O que você quer, Sam? – o anjo perguntou, aparecendo ao lado do rapaz.

- Cas, que bom que você veio! – Sam quase poderia ter abraçado o anjo, de tanto alívio que sentiu. – Dean está trancado no quarto com um mostro... Ele pode estar em perigo!

Castiel não pensou duas vezes. Se Dean podia estar em perigo, ele iria averiguar. O anjo se materializou do outro lado da porta.

- Que susto! – reclamou o rapaz quando viu seu amigo alado surgir do nada. – E onde você estava quando te chamei? – perguntou então com uma certa mágoa.

Castiel deu de ombros. Estava resolvido a não mais aparecer sempre que era chamado. Não podia ser assim tão disponível... Ele tinha também outras coisas importantes a fazer.

- Eu estava ocupado, Dean...

Depois o anjo olhou ao redor.

- Você não estava lutando com um monstro?

Dean olhou para ele incrédulo.

- Não! – respondeu. – Estou aqui com a minha filhinha... Deixa eu te apresentar a ela – Ele disse, se derretendo todo. Cas não haveria de ser tão intolerante quanto seu irmão.

O caçador andou até o berço da criança e ergueu-a nos braços.

- Olhe, Cas... Essa é a pequena Samantha Cassidy Winchester! Minha filha :)

* * *

PS. Eu não costumo usar smiles como pontuação em um texto, mas a expressão do Dean ao apresentar sua filha ao Castiel foi tão sorridente, que não pude resistir... Ele ficou bem assim :) :) :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty, **que bom que continua achando engraçado! :) Enquanto estiver fazendo vocês rirem, fico feliz!

**DWS**, é verdade... Sam já matou uma sobrinha uma vez. Mas a pobre Bicudin é só um bebê! Ele não teria coragem... Será?

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_- Olhe, Cas... Essa é a pequena Samantha Cassidy Winchester! Minha filha :)_

Castiel olhou a criança e franziu o cenho.

- Isso não é uma criança humana... Isso saiu daquele ovo? Eu estava crente que ia ser uma avestruz... – o anjo disse fazendo uma careta.

- "Isso" é a sua avó! – protestou Dean. Porque "isso" só podia mesmo ser a avó de Castiel, nunca sua princesinha...

Castiel olhou para o caçador pensativo.

- Avó? Eu nem tenho avó...

Dean ficou impaciente. Precisava ouvir de Castiel que sua filha não era o monstro que Sam vira, e sim uma linda garotinha... Humana ou não...

- E então? O que achou dela? Não é linda?

- Linda?! Dean... Ela é muito feiosa... Você tem certeza que quer criar esse troço?

O louro enfureceu-se e trouxe a pequena para mais perto de si.

- Feiosa e troço é a sua av...

- Eu já disse que não tenho avó, Dean! – o anjo respondeu sério, cortando a frase do amigo. Ele já havia explicado a Dean, então porque o caçador continuava insistindo naquilo?

Dean e Castiel calaram-se, deixando pairar um silêncio constrangedor. Depois de alguns segundos o anjo puxou nova conversa.

- Dean?

- O que?

- Era dela que o Sam estava falando...? Quando disse que você estava em perigo por causa de um monstro?

Dean fechou a cara.

- Ela não é monstro! É um lindo bebê. Não é perigosa!

- Hmmm, certo. Não me parece perigosa mesmo... Vou dizer isso ao seu irmão, pode deixar...

- Ótimo! – respondeu Dean com irritação.

Castiel fez menção de sair, mas depois pareceu pensativo e voltou a dirigir a palavra ao caçador.

- O que ela come, Dean? – perguntou curioso.

O caçador estremeceu. Não podia contar a verdade a ele, muito menos a Sam.

- Leite, ora... O que mais haveria de ser?

Castiel então fitou o pulso enfaixado de Dean.

- E o que houve aí? – perguntou.

- Não foi nada, Cas... Vai conversar com o Sam, vai... – o rapaz disse abrindo a porta do quarto e empurrando o anjo para fora.

* * *

Castiel encontrou o Winchester caçula aflito, esperando por notícias.

- E então, Cas? Deu cabo do monstro? – perguntou ansioso.

- Não, Sam... O monstro é a filha do Dean... Ela é pequena, não vai fazer nada de mal...

- Por enquanto... – comentou Sam irritado. – Não acredito que você não fez nada, Cas...

- Sam, ela bebe leite. Nunca atacou ninguém... Essa não é a regra de vocês? Só matar quando o monstro já tiver um histórico assassino?

- Mas Cas... Uma coisa é deixar o monstro ir embora, outra é criá-lo como filho... Meu irmão corre perigo! Até concordaria em não matá-la, mas ela não morreria de qualquer forma se a abandonássemos na floresta?

Sam reclamou e reclamou. Mas Castiel estava muito pensativo... Talvez não estivesse ouvido nem uma palavra do discurso do rapaz.

- Sam?

- O que foi?

- Você tem avó?

- Não.

"Droga" pensou Sam. Pelo jeito Castiel ainda não estava mentalmente são. O que ele ter ou não avó tinha a ver com qualquer coisa?

- Eu também não... – suspirou o anjo.

Sam ignorou o comentário feito pelo amigo. A única coisa que lhe interessava no momento era salvar seu irmão.

- Cas, o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou suplicante, referindo-se, é claro, ao pequeno monstro que tinha como sobrinha.

- Não sei... – Castiel respondeu com tristeza. O que eles poderiam fazer para conseguir uma avó? Ele já tinha ouvido falar em avós... Diziam que eram velhinhas muito bondosas que davam biscoito e contavam histórias. O anjo então completou.

- Será que não teria nenhuma vovozinha por aí que nos aceitasse como netos?

- CASTIEL! – gritou o caçador. – Eu estou falando do Dean e do monstro! Esquece esse negócio de avó!

Estavam no meio dessa discussão sem sentido quando tocaram a campainha.

- É o Benny. – Anunciou Castiel antes mesmo de abrirem a porta.

- Benny?! – Sam ficou irritado e surpreso. O que aquele vampiro estava fazendo ali? Como descobrira o endereço deles?

Abriram a porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sam mal humorado.

- Vim visitar Dean e a criança – respondeu o vampiro.

- Que ótimo... – o rapaz disse com ironia. Quem diria que seu irmão, que antes o acusava de ser adorador de monstros, agora tinha uma filha bicuda e um amigo dentuço. E isso sem falar no melhor amigo... Alado, e pelo jeito também maluco.

- Benny, ouça bem... – Sam então disse sério, antes mesmo de deixar o homem entrar. – Meu irmão não está bem, ele anda muito estressado. Talvez seja melhor você voltar outra hora.

A última coisa que Sam queria é que a notícia de que Dean tinha uma filha monstrinha se espalhasse. Isso seria especialmente desastroso se a informação fosse de conhecimento da comunidade de caçadores. Logo logo estariam todos sendo caçados por ali.

- Mas eu trouxe um presente... – o vampiro insistiu.

- Deixa comigo que eu entrego pra ele. – o rapaz respondeu antipático.

- Eu vim de longe para ver se meu amigo está bem... – Benny então retrucou. – Para falar a verdade não gostei muito dessa história de vocês estarem criando um Bicudin.

- Eu não estou criando nada! – reclamou Sam. – Isso é coisa do Dean! Mas então o monstro é um Bicudin? O Dean te disse isso? – Sam perguntou, finalmente deixando que Benny entrasse e se sentasse com ele e Castiel na sala.

- Ele me disse que era uma criatura adorável, um Bicudin, e pediu que eu trouxesse isso... – o vampiro disse tirando saquinhos de sangue de sua bolsa.

- Sangue? Para que? – alarmou-se Sam.

- Para alimentar a menina, ora... – respondeu Benny.

- Mas ela se alimenta de leite... – disse Castiel confuso.

- Hmmm, acho que não... Dean me disse que estava difícil alimentá-la apenas com o próprio sangue, e me pediu ajuda para conseguir mais. – explicou o vampiro.

- Eu falei que ela era um monstro e que ia matar meu irmão! – Apavorou-se Sam. Lembrou-se de como Dean parecia pálido e também do machucado no pulso.

- Dean! Dean! Abre essa porta agora! – Sam gritou, esmurrando a porta do quarto do louro.

* * *

Logo após empurrar Castiel para fora do quarto, Dean trancou a porta atrás de si. Queria ficar sozinho com sua filhota. Ela era a sua princesinha. Tão linda, tão meiga... Porque seu irmão e seu melhor amigo teimavam em tratá-la mal?

Samantha Cassidy... dera aquele nome em homenagem a eles. Malditos! Sua pobre bonequinha de biquinho vermelho estava inquieta. Dean pegou a filha nos braços e aconchegou-a carinhosamente. Como era possível que Sam e Cas não enxergassem a criança adorável que ela era? Como era possível alguém não a amar?

O que seria de sua pobre criança em um mundo de pessoas incompreensivas, que julgam os outros pelas aparências? E como seria quando fosse maior? O que diriam as outras mães quando vissem Dean passeando com ela na pracinha? E na escola? Como seria quando as outras crianças a vissem merendando restos humanos em vez de biscoitos? Grossas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Mama Dean.

O caçador não tinha opção. Pegou uma pequena mala e empacotou peças de roupas suas e de sua filha. Não podiam mais viver ali... Dean ia procurar os Bicudins. Quem sabe não fossem criaturas mais compreensivas que os seres humanos? Quem sabe não o aceitassem em sua comunidade? Talvez essa fosse a única maneira de garantir que sua princesa não fosse discriminada.

* * *

- Cas, faz alguma coisa! Ele não está abrindo a porta! – Sam reclamou alarmado.

Cas usou seus poderes para derrubar a porta sem demora. Mas onde estava Dean? Ele, Sam e Benny entraram no quarto e procuraram por ele. Tudo que encontraram foi um bilhete.

_Sammy e Cas,_

_Obrigado por me mostrarem que criar minha filha era uma loucura. Vocês tem razão, ela nunca seria aceita em nossa sociedade estúpida, onde lindos biquinhos vermelhos são considerados monstruosos. Vou viver com ela em outro lugar. Prometo procurá-los quando tudo estiver bem e minha filha estiver em segurança. Até breve. _

_Sammy, se cuida!_

_Cas, tome conta do Sammy pra mim! _

_Dean_

Sam leu e começou a chorar.

- Essa Bicudin do mal vai beber todo o sangue do meu irmão! – disse o caçador soluçando.

- Castiel, faz alguma coisa! – pediu Benny.

- Fazer o que? O que eu posso fazer? – Perguntou o anjo confuso.

- Sei lá, o Dean mandou você cuidar dele... Se vira. Ele está chorando... – Benny não gostava de ver marmanjos chorando. Despediu-se e foi embora depressa.

- Sam, não chora... – pediu Castiel sem jeito. – Nós vamos encontrar o Dean... - Mas o rapaz chorava tanto que nem podia respondê-lo. O que fazer? Castiel não levava jeito para consolar ninguém...

- Espera aqui que eu já volto! – Disse o anjo com urgência. Já tinha pensado em uma solução.

Poucos minutos depois voltou segurando um sorvete em uma das mãos e uma velha na outra.

- Pronto, Sam, não precisa chorar. A vovó vai cuidar de você! – disse o anjo entregando o sorvete ao amigo sob o olhar assustado da pobre senhora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**DWS, **a participação do Benny foi curtinha mesmo. Ele deve voltar, para provavelmente para outra aparição curtinha. Esses são os planos por enquanto.

Quanto ao Sam não saber que era um Bicudin: lembre-se que Sam nunca descobriu sobre o ovo. Ele não associou a criança aos Bicudins. Dean disse a ele que a criança havia sido deixada na porta... Além disso, ele apenas olhou para ela rapidamente. Dean não deixou que ele a olhasse novamente com mais calma.

PS. Que PS malvado! Pobre Samantha (kkk)

**Naty**, nesse capítulo terá mais vovó, espero que goste (kkkk).

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Capítulo 11**

Quando Hilary Homes pegou o carro aquela tarde e rumou em direção à Igreja, não fazia ideia do que estava para lhe acontecer. Era uma senhora já de idade, beirando os setenta anos, mas tinha ainda bastante vigor. Há tempos morava sozinha, após a morte do marido. Os filhos estavam casados e os netos até crescidos. Todos moravam longe.

Talvez por isso Hilary frequentasse a Igreja com tanta assiduidade. Era um local de socialização para ela, conhecia todo mundo por lá. Rezava também, é claro, acreditava em Deus. Mas mais do que tudo gostava de ajudar os necessitados, fazer caridade. Só assim tinha um propósito para continuar a viver.

Hilary entrou e observou o belo altar com a imagem de Jesus. Sentia-se em casa ali. Notou como a Igreja estava vazia, ainda era cedo demais para a missa. Estava quieta, concentrada, quando viu com surpresa um rapaz desconhecido entrando esbaforido. Ele era ainda jovem, moreno de olhos azuis, e vestia um sobretudo peculiar. Mais surpresa ainda ela ficou quando viu que ele caminhava em sua direção.

- Algum problema? – Ela perguntou solícita.

Misha havia surgido na Igreja mais próxima. Precisava encontrar uma vovó para consolar Sam, e parecia estar com sorte.

- Você é avó? – perguntou o anjo.

- Sim... – Hilary respondeu desconfiada.

- Por favor, a senhora precisa me ajudar... Sam está chorando muito, inconsolável... Foi abandonado pelo irmão. A senhora tem experiência... Poderia vir comigo para consolá-lo?

Hilary teve pena porque o rapaz parecia mesmo nervoso. Era uma ótima oportunidade para ela ajudar... Ela nem mesmo perguntou quem era Sam. Provavelmente uma pobre criança, talvez vizinho do moço. Um órfão criado pelo irmão, que pelo jeito agora também o havia abandonado.

- Tudo bem. – A senhora respondeu sem hesitar. - Você está de carro? – perguntou.

Castiel respondeu que não. Já ia lhe contar que era um anjo do Senhor, e que poderia transportá-los em uma questão de segundos, quando Hilary apontou para a sua caminhonete estacionada em frente à Igreja.

- Não tem problema, eu adoro dirigir. Venha comigo.

Castiel não teve coragem de dizer que não. A vovó adorava dirigir afinal, e estavam a poucos minutos de distância. Hilary ainda parou pelo caminho e comprou um sorvete para o garotinho. Um sorvete já era um primeiro passo para o consolo.

Quando finalmente Hilary e Castiel entraram em casa, não havia nenhuma criança. Mas o rapaz gigantesco que ali estava, chorava mais que um bebê. A velha ficou espantada. Aquele rapaz devia ter algum problema mental.

_- Pronto, Sam, não precisa chorar. A vovó vai cuidar de você! – disse o anjo entregando o sorvete ao amigo sob o olhar assustado da pobre senhora._

Sam pegou o sorvete das mãos de Castiel e enxugou o rosto envergonhado. Precisava se recompor. Castiel só podia mesmo estar doido para arrastar uma pobre velhinha até lá.

- Olá, senhora. – Ele a cumprimentou ainda fungando.

- Oi, querido. Por que está chorando? Eu estou aqui para ajudar...

Sam lançou um olhar indignado ao amigo anjo. Tudo o que não precisava naquele momento era de uma velha para lhe atrapalhar a vida. Queria que Castiel usasse seus poderes para localizar e buscar seu irmão, só isso. O anjo, entretanto, nem reparou na cara de desprazer do rapaz... Estava encantado demais com a vovozinha, e sorria bobamente para ela.

- Eu estou bem, não foi nada... – Sam respondeu secamente.

Castiel olhou para ele surpreso. Não acreditou no que ouviu.

- Ele está chorando porque Dean, o irmão dele, foi embora. Deixou um bilhete de despedida.

- Entendo... – disse Hilary reflexiva. - E você? É o que dele? – perguntou agora para Castiel.

- Amigo.

- Ele mora com o Dean? Só os dois?

- Sim, moram juntos. Mas agora Dean está com uma criança também. Uma recém-nascida.

- E a mãe? – arregalou-se Hilary.

Cas ficou calado, e foi vez de Sam entrar na conversa.

- A criança foi abandonada aqui na porta de casa. Dean foi embora com ela. Não há nada que você possa fazer para ajudar, senhora, mas muito obrigado por tentar.

- Vocês já chamaram a polícia?

Sam estava prestes a mentir e dizer que sim, mas foi Castiel quem se pronunciou.

- Não há necessidade para isso. Eu posso buscar o Dean quando eu quiser... Aliás, vou fazer isso agora. Eu só queria mesmo que o Sam ficasse bem na minha ausência, afinal Dean pediu que eu olhasse por ele.

- Você sabe onde ele está? – Hilary estava muito confusa e surpresa.

Sam arregalou os olhos e pigarreou desesperado quando viu que Cas lhe diria a verdade.

- Não, mas não será difícil encontrá-lo. Eu sou um anjo do Senhor, e eu e Dean temos uma ligação muito forte. É só eu me concentrar um pouco que posso ver onde ele está.

Sam sorriu sem graça, e Hilary estremeceu. Por essa ela não esperava... Aquele rapaz estava mentindo para acalmar o amigo maluco, ou realmente acreditava ser um anjo?

- Um anjo do Senhor? – Ela olhou para o homem, incrédula, tentando observar algum sinal. Talvez ele lhe desse uma piscadela. Castiel, entretanto, confirmou sua afirmação com tanta convicção que ela não teve mais dúvida. Ele era insano, completamente doido, e estava prestes a sair por aquela porta e se aventurar por um mundo cheio de perigos.

- Não... – suplicou Hilary – Não é boa ideia você sair de casa...

- E por quê? – indagou o anjo.

- Porque... Porque... – Ela precisava arranjar uma boa desculpa, e depressa. - Eu estava conversando com Deus ainda agorinha, e Ele me pediu para lhe dar esse recado: Não saia de casa. Não saia de perto do Sam! Dean está bem e vai voltar em breve.

- Você estava falando com o Pai? – os olhos do anjo se encheram de lágrimas.

Hilary acenou afirmativamente, e Sam se irritou. A mulher estava obviamente mentindo. Quem mandou Castiel dizer a verdade? Agora Hilary o achava doido. Teria um enorme trabalho para convencer a vovó a deixa-los em paz, e não queria perder nem mais um segundo. Seu irmão estava em perigo. Então que se danasse a velha.

- Cas, ela está mentindo! Ela acha que você é doido! Vai logo buscar o Dean! – reclamou o caçador.

Castiel olhou indignado.

- Sam, as vovós não mentem! Meu Pai me disse para ficar aqui com você, e eu vou obedecê-lo!

- Que merda, Cas! Aquele bebê do mal vai comer meu irmão! Você não se importa? – o rapaz já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de novo. Dependia da ajuda de Cas para resgatar o irmão, mas o anjo estava inflexível. Se Deus dissera que Dean estava bem, ele acreditava. Creditava também que a vovó nunca mentiria para ele.

Hilary assistiu à conversa horrorizada. Se ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre a sanidade daqueles dois, agora tinha certeza absoluta: não lhes restava nenhuma. Aquele tal de Dean, com ou sem criança, havia sido muito cruel em largar aqueles pobres doentes sozinhos. Ela mesma iria enviar a polícia atrás dele e tomar conta dos malucos enquanto isso. Não era justo que o rapaz abandonasse o irmão esquizofrênico e fosse viver uma vida feliz e longe de preocupações. Onde teria se enfiado aquele desgraçado?

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, o "desgraçado" corria, já sem fôlego, com a filha nos braços. Samantha chorava alto, com o biquinho aberto. As pernas do caçador já não queriam mais obedecê-lo. Ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Ela os estava alcançando, e segurava uma faca na mão.

* * *

Horas antes, Dean havia partido arrastando uma mala de rodinhas e segurando sua filha no colo. Olhou o Impala estacionado e ficou tentado a leva-lo consigo. Seria bem mais fácil chegar ao seu destino de carro: a floresta onde encontrara a sua filha. Talvez na toca da Bicudin Dean pudesse achar pistas de onde encontrar outros da mesma espécie. Iria conversar com eles, mostrar a filha e tentar se enquadrar em sua sociedade.

Suspirou. Não podia levar Baby consigo. O Impala não estaria seguro. Talvez Dean fosse se mudar para a floresta por tempo indeterminado. Além disso, estava largando seu irmão ali. Sam podia precisar do carro.

Decidido, o caçador caminhou até a beira da estrada e colocou o polegar para cima gesticulando para os motoristas. Teria que ter muita sorte, as pessoas não eram mais tão amigáveis como antigamente. Era difícil em tempos de violência conseguir carona. Ou pelo menos assim ele pensava. A primeira motorista do sexo feminino não resistiu àquela visão e parou para ele.

- Está indo para onde? – perguntou Carly, gulosa.

Em direção norte – o rapaz respondeu, cheio de esperança.

- Pode vir comigo – ela disse sorrindo. Se desviaria de seu caminho se fosse preciso, mas nunca largaria aquele homem lindo, desamparado com um bebê no colo, na beira da estrada.

A moça saltou e se ofereceu para segurar a criança para que Dean pudesse colocar a bagagem na mala. O rapaz titubeou. Não podia deixar que vissem sua filha. Quando a moça se aproximou, ele girou o embrulhinho, não deixando que ela chagasse mais perto.

- Ela tem medo de estranhos... – o louro justificou-se sem graça.

Gunda, a alemã, passava pela estrada quando viu a cena. O carro, parado no meio da estrada. A mala aberta, bagagem no chão. O rapaz com o bebê no colo, a mãe tentando recuperá-lo. Aquele casal, sem dúvida, estava brigando... Será que aquele homem lindo precisava de ajuda? Gunda imaginou a moça tirando a criança dos braços do homem e largando-o sozinho e desolado. Ele sem dúvida precisaria de alguém para consolá-lo depois de tudo.

Parou o carro e andou em direção a eles. Para onde levaria aquele homem? Para casa? Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia... A casa estava uma bagunça e Andrea, que morava com ela, era uma biscate. Daria em cima dele com certeza... Quem sabe um chalé? Sim, Gunda conhecia pitorescos chalés para se hospedar não muito longe dali... Poderia pagar por algumas noites e dividir em 10 vezes no cartão. Ela diria que tinha planejado sair de férias com uma amiga, e reservara um chalé. Depois a desgraçada desistira, e ela estava indo para lá sozinha. Hmmm, melhor ainda, planejara ir com o namorado, mas ele a largara por outra. Desgraçado! A alemã teve raiva de um homem que jamais existiu.

Carly achou estranha a reação de Dean.

- Eu tenho jeito com crianças... – insistiu. Dean afastou-se dela, protegendo Samantha.

Gunda aproximou-se mais. Não via a hora de ter aquele homem todo chorando em seu colo. Talvez nem transassem na primeira noite, mas não tinha problema. Ela enxugaria as suas lágrimas e acariciaria seus cabelos até ele dormir. Depois ele esqueceria aquela mulher que o fizera sofrer e se mudaria com Gunda para a Alemanha, onde seriam felizes para sempre.

Gunda acenou para Dean. Parecia que já havia vivido uma vida toda ao seu lado. O rapaz não fazia ideia de quem era ela, mas acenou de volta.

- Muito obrigado por tudo, mas vou com a minha amiga ali. – Dean disse esbaforido para Carly. – Uma enorme coincidência encontra-la por aqui... – Ele falou sorrindo, enquanto já arrastava a mala em direção ao carro da alemã. Talvez a outra mulher não exigisse olhar seu bebê.

Carly xingou baixinho e foi embora maldizendo a sua sorte.

- Ela não levou o bebê? – Gunda perguntou estupefata. Por essa ela não esperava.

- Não, ela é minha filha... – Explicou o caçador.

- E ela não é a mãe?

- Não...

Dean olhou para ela inocente e sereno. Não estava chorando, nem desesperado. Não precisava de consolo, e ainda tinha uma praga de um bebê para tomar conta. O mundo imaginário de Gunda desabara em poucos segundos.

- Me dá aqui esse bebê! – vociferou zangada.

- Não! – Dean respondeu alarmado, protegendo a filha. O que aquela louca pretendia fazer?

O que Gunda pretendia fazer era se livrar da criança para ver Dean sofrendo. Ninguém tinha o direito de esmagar suas fantasias daquela maneira...

O rapaz, vendo o olhar macabro da psicopata, saiu correndo dali com a filha no colo. Largou a mala para trás. A alemã o seguia de perto, vermelha, com os cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados assustando ao vento. Em sua mão, segurava uma faca que arrancara da cintura. Era uma mulher grande e tinha disposição para correr.

O bebê abriu o biquinho e começou a berrar. Dean correu o quanto podia, mas já estava cansado demais. Suas pernas já não o obedeciam. O caçador sentiu seu corpo tombar e seus joelhos baterem no chão com força. Segurou a pequena Bicudin como pôde. Deitado na relva, Dean curvou-se sobre a pequena Samantha para protegê-la, e, em pânico, ouviu o barulho da mulher que se aproximava com a faca.


	12. Chapter 12

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**DWS**, sim, todo mundo por aqui é pirado ou ainda vai pirar (kkkk). Eu cheguei a uma conclusão: existem dois tipos de histórias: aquelas com personagens "normais" que vivem situações inusitadas (em geral são dramas, suspenses, aventuras...), e aquelas com personagens enlouquecidos que vivem situações normais, mas lidam com elas de forma "diferente" (em geral, comédias). Essa é do tipo três: situações inusitadas com personagens malucos (E aí vira nonsense total... kkkkk).

**Naty**, você tem toda razão. Todo mundo deveria saber que não de deve chegar perto de nenhuma Gonda... Mas em defesa do Dean, devo dizer que ele não sabia o nome da moça :)

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Deitado na relva, Dean curvou-se sobre a pequena Samantha para protegê-la, e, em pânico, ouviu o barulho da mulher que se aproximava com a faca. Corajosamente olhou para cima, e lá estava Gunda olhando para ele com uma expressão malvada.

- Me passa a criança! – Esbravejou a alemã.

Dean estremeceu. Preferia morrer a entregar a filha. Foi então que viu aliviado e estupefato um homem chegando por trás de Gunda e tirando a faca de suas mãos. Era um homem maduro, bastante alto, forte e um tanto acima do peso.

- Hei! Quem é você? O que está fazendo? – reclamou a mulher, encarando o grandalhão de frente.

- Eu vim fazer xixi aqui atrás da árvore e então vi vocês brigando. Essa faca pode acabar machucando alguém... – ele disse inocente.

Gunda encarou-o com ódio e Dean aproveitou para levantar-se do chão. Com aquele homem por perto, sentia-se seguro. Aquela mulher louca não iria sequestrar sua princesa...

Foi aí que Gunda colocou em prática seus dons artísticos. Já havia participado de peças de teatro amador... Sabia como agir diante de situações como aquela... Enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e pôs-se a "chorar" inconsolável.

- Esse homem roubou minha filha! – Ela disse apontando para o pobre e trêmulo caçador. – Eu só estava tentando pegá-la de volta.

Sorte de Dean que Gunda de fato era péssima atriz. Ninguém engoliria aquelas lágrimas de crocodilo... Ou engoliria?

- Pobrezinha... – Disse o homem colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da moça. – Que cara malvado! Devolve a filha para ela! – Pediu. O grandalhão pelo jeito acreditava em qualquer história...

- É mentira dela! A filha é minha e a raptora é ela! – o louro retrucou revoltado, confundindo o sujeito grandão. Como saber quem estava falando a verdade? O homem olhou para os dois bobamente. Pelo menos mantinha a faca em segurança.

Dean tentou convencer o sujeito contando toda a verdade. Estava pedindo carona com a filha no colo quando a mulher parou o carro. Ele se aproximou, trocaram meia dúzia de palavras. Dean disse que a criança era sua filha, e foi aí que, inesperadamente, a maluca sacara a faca e correra atrás dele para raptar sua menina.

- Essa doida nem mesmo viu minha filha, está mentindo! É uma sequestradora. Aposto que trabalha com tráfego de crianças... Seu lugar é na cadeia!

Gunda apenas fingia chorar, soluçando de forma tão falsa que Dean chegou a ter vergonha por ela.

- Minha filha... – guinchava ela.

Larry, o grandalhão, jazia parado e boquiaberto. Quem estava com a razão afinal?

- Ela nunca viu a criança? – perguntou.

- Não – confirmou o caçador.

- Já sei então... Se ela conseguir descrever a menina corretamente ela é a mãe, e eu vou ajudá-la a recuperar o neném... Se não conseguir, não é a mãe... E você leva a criança.

Dean sorriu satisfeito. Gunda estava perdida, pois como haveria de saber a aparência de sua filha? Depois sentiu uma onda de desespero invadir seu corpo. Não podia deixar que aqueles dois vissem sua princesinha bicuda, o que fazer? Torceu para que a mulher fosse no mínimo sensata e saísse correndo dali antes do confronto. Afinal, ela não tinha mesmo visto a criança...

Gunda enxugou as lágrimas de crocodilo.

- Eu topo. – respondeu convicta. Que dificuldade haveria em descrever um bebê? Eles eram todos iguais afinal. E Gunda tinha visto a mãe da criança... Era mais loura que Dean, e tinha olhos claros. As chances de errar eram mínimas. Levaria aquela criança e acabaria com a raça dela...

Dean estremeceu. Não podia simplesmente se negar a colaborar com plano de Larry, ou seria considerado culpado.

- Ela é linda, fofinha, loirinha de olhos azuis! Agora me devolve a criança!

Dean deu dois passos para trás, e seus olhos, em pânico, revelaram a Gunda que ela estava certa. A mulher riu maquiavélica. Ninguém era tão esperta quanto ela.

- Olhe somente você! Não quero que essa sequestradora veja minha filha – o rapaz pediu.

Larry assentiu e aproximou-se de Dean. Descobriu a mantinha com cuidado, mantendo a criança protegida das vistas de Gunda. O caçador quase pôde ouvir um grito de pavor que se seguiu. Não sabia de fato que reação teria o grandalhão, mas já estava recomposto e disposto a defender Samantha com unhas, dentes e facas.

Larry, ao contrário do esperado, manteve-se calmo. Olhou a criança atentamente e em seguida fitou Gunda nos olhos.

- Essa não é sua filha... Tem olhos verdes... É melhor você ir embora ou chamo a polícia.

A alemã tratou de fugir e nenhum dos dois rapazes foi atrás dela. Dean ainda tremia nas bases e sorriu sem jeito.

- Obrigado por me ajudar...

- Louro quer café! – o grandalhão falou abobalhado olhando Samantha. – Ele fala alguma coisa?

Dean olhou para ele confuso.

- É ela... E ainda não fala nada... É um bebê.

- Adoro papagaios! – Disse o grandalhão sorrindo. – Currupaco! Paco! Paco! – Gritou.

O caçador teria morrido de raiva se não estivesse tão aliviado. Larry era bobo, e achara que sua filha era um louro.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Samatha Cassidy.

- E isso lá é nome de papagaio, moço? – Larry riu. – Eu tive um papagaio assim que me casei, o nome dele era Currupaco.

Os dois foram caminhado e conversando pelo caminho. Larry contou que era caminhoneiro. Seu caminhão estava estacionado próximo ao local, e ele ofereceu carona ao caçador, que, é claro, aceitou prontamente.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no esconderijo...

- Quem quer comer os biscoitinhos da vovó!? – Hilary surgiu da cozinha carregando um tabuleiro cheio de cookies quentinhos.

Sam e Castiel discutiam como sempre, e pelo mesmo motivo. Sam queria Dean de volta e Castiel não estava disposto a ir buscá-lo.

- Não quero biscoitos! – respondeu Sam mau humorado. - Quero o meu irmão...

Hilary se aproximou do rapaz.

- Querido, seu irmãozinho está bem, e ele já vai voltar... – Sim, era verdade, Dean não custaria a ser localizado. A velha havia posto a polícia e uns dois detetives atrás dele. Não poderia fugir para sempre... Hilary esticou o tabuleiro em direção à Castiel. Com certeza aquele rapaz adorável não se recusaria a comê-los.

- Obrigado, vovó. Mas eu não como... Anjos não comem. – explicou o anjo.

- Poxa, os biscoitinhos estão tão gostosos... Nenhum dos dois vai comer? – insistiu ela, pegando um dos cookies com um guardanapo. – Prove querido!

Sam estava com fome, e os biscoitos cheiravam bem. Acabou cedendo.

- Hmmm... – disse com a boca cheia. Tinha que admitir, os cookies estavam mesmo uma delícia.

- Vem, Sammy, a vovó vai te contar uma história enquanto você come. Depois você pode tirar uma soneca, que tal?

Hilary mexia nos cabelos de Sam enquanto fazia a proposta tentadora. O rapaz gostava que mexessem em seus cabelos. Dava sono... Bem, já que não tinha jeito mesmo... Até que ouvir uma historinha poderia ser legal... Com certeza seria melhor que as histórias mal acabadas que ouvira em sua infância. As histórias que Dean inventava para fazê-lo dormir...

Sammy deu a mão para a vovó e seguiu para a sala onde deitou no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo.

- E eu? – protestou Castiel. Estava se sentindo rejeitado pela própria avó.

- Ora, você não é um anjo? Não precisa de biscoitos nem de história... Isso é coisa para humanos, Castiel...

Hilary queria com isso que Cass desistisse de vez de sua fantasia sem sentido. Logicamente não sabia que estava ferindo os sentimentos de um anjinho de verdade. Cass, injuriado, sentou-se em um canto sozinho enquanto Sammy adormecia confortável ouvindo "Chapeuzinho Vermelho".

* * *

As coisas iam bem entre Dean e Larry. O caminhoneiro estava indo na direção certa e poderia deixar o caçador bem perto de seu destino. Além disso, era uma pessoa bastante tranquila. Não se assustou nem mesmo quando Samantha acordou e começou a berrar.

- Nossa, esse seu papagaio grita! – comentou ele.

Dean sabia que Samantha estava faminta. Quando o grandalhão estava distraído abriu o machucado no pulso e serviu sua filhinha de sangue.

- Cara... Não deixa ele te bicar assim não... – Comentou o homem um pouco assustado quando de relance viu a Bicudin sugando o sangue da "mãe".

Dean apenas sorriu e não disse nada.

- Não se deve mimar os papagaios dessa maneira, que eles ficam abusados... – completou.

- É que ela não está acostumada com viagens longas... – suspirou o caçador. Sua pobre bebezinha bicudinha estava irriquieta. Pelo menos conseguiu mamar direitinho. Difícil mesmo foi ele conseguir suturar o pulso com o carro em movimento.

- Moço, você está se esvaindo em sangue. O que está tentando fazer? – Larry disse quando percebeu o caçador coberto em sangue e tentando manusear linha e agulha. Parou o carro.

- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo posso suturar isso. Com o carro parado é mais fácil...

- Moço, esse seu papagaio não é muito bonzinho... Quando chegar em casa, bota em uma gaiola... Não deixa esse ficar de crueldade com você assim não...

Dean assentiu. Conseguiu finalmente limpar o machucado e costurar. Quando terminou sentia-se exausto. Recostou a cabeça no carro e não custou a cochilar.

* * *

- Mas por que você não gosta da filhinha do seu irmão, meu querido?

- Ela é um monstro, vovó!

- Muito feia?

- Muito!

- Descreve ela para mim...

Sam fez cara de nojo.

- Eu nem cheguei a ver direito, porque assim que eu olhei me assustei com o bico vermelho que ela tem.

Hilary sorriu. Ele era tão maluquinho...

- E você, Cass, viu a criança? Ela é um monstrinho mesmo?

Castiel, que estava ainda ofendido em um canto, ficou feliz ao ouvir a vovó chamando por ele.

- Eu vi sim! – Respondeu contente. Poderia descrever a "coisa" para vovó e quem sabe assim ela faria dele o seu predileto.

- Ela é bem feia, toda redonda e gosmenta.

Hilary tentou disfarçar o rizo.

- Gosmenta, Cass... Jura, querido?

- Juro, vovó! – Ele respondeu entusiasmado.

- E o que mais? Tem bico mesmo, como o Sammy falou?

- Tem sim, um bico feio e vermelho. E tem os olhos redondos e verdes. Pelos na bunda e asas de morcego.

O estômago de Sam revirou com a descrição, e Hilary teve que morder a língua para não gargalhar. Os maluquinhos tinham uma imaginação e tanto... Eram tão fofos...

- Nossa, e por que será que o Dean aceita cuidar de um bebê tão horrível?

Castiel e Sam se entreolharam. Não sabiam exatamente a resposta.

- Acho que já cheguei a uma conclusão vovó... – disse Castiel muito sério. – Que o Dean não bate muito bem da cabeça...

Dessa vez Hilary precisou sair correndo do aposento. No banheiro, não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Chorava copiosamente de tanto rir. Imagina se esse Dean soubesse que era isso que achavam dele... Bem feito, quem mandou abandonar os doentes mentais à sua própria sorte... Quando se acalmou a velha voltou para sala. Tinha um objetivo com aquele conversa toda. Queria que Sam e Castiel entendessem que as pessoas eram diferentes e que não deveriam discriminar ninguém por cause de sua aparência física... Vai ver até tinha sido por causa de toda aquela implicância que Dean resolvera ir embora...


	13. Chapter 13

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**DWS, **basta olhar a sua volta que você vê gente maluca por todos os lados. É só exagerar um pouquinho que os tipos doidos surgem nas histórias (kkk). Que bom que continua reconhecendo Dean, Sam e Castiel, apesar do enlouquecimento geral que eles sofreram (exceto Castiel, que sempre foi doido mesmo, kkkk).

**Naty**, pois é... O Dean é de fato pirado, mas Sam e Castiel não ficam atrás... kkkk. É uma boa previsão a sua da vovó ter um enfarte (kkkk), mas talvez seja mais provável que ela acabe surtando também... Não sei ainda que destino ela terá...

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Dean e Samantha dormiram embalados pelo balançar monótono do caminhão em movimento. Só foram acordados tempos mais tarde, quando Larry resolveu parar para um lanchinho.

- Hei, acorda... – chamou o caminhoneiro. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

Dean estava faminto, mas estava completamente sem dinheiro. Todos os seus pertences estavam na mala que deixou para trás, inclusive a carteira. A única coisa que levava consigo era a pequena pochete de pano onde guardava linha, agulha e um frasquinho pequeno de água oxigenada: itens essenciais para qualquer mãe humana de um bebê Bicudin. Estava de fato apostando todas as suas fichas na hospitalidade dos familiares de sua filha.

- Não estou com fome... – mentiu.

- Tem certeza? – O caminhoneiro perguntou incrédulo, e Dean assentiu. Larry já estava fazendo demais por ele, não queria lhe pedir mais um favor. Com certeza o pobre homem mal tinha o suficiente para pagar por suas próprias refeições.

Larry foi comprar um lanche enquanto Dean aproveitou para ir ao banheiro. Teve a sorte de encontrar uma mãe solidária que lhe forneceu uma fralda e um restinho de talco, itens necessários para garantir a higiene e conforto de sua filhinha por mais algum tempo.

- Logo encontraremos com a sua familia, meu anjo! E eles haverão de nos acolher bem... – o caçador suspirou, falando com Samantha, enquanto passava talquinho no chumacinho louro que saía do seu bumbum. Era incrível como o amor que tinha por aquela criança lhe dava forças para continuar a sua jornada... Sentia falta de Sam e de Castiel, mas não podia voltar atrás...

Logo já estavam de volta ao caminhão. Dean com a sua "bonequinha" no colo, e Larry com um sanduiche de carne, de aspecto horrível, nas mãos.

- Quer um pouco? – perguntou de boca cheia.

O estômago de Dean tentou responder por ele... Gritou desesperado implorando por ao menos uma migalha daquele sanduba. Não importava se a comida era feia e fedida. Bastava ser comida para ser desejável...

- Não, Larry. Obrigado... – O caçador respondeu, contrariando a vontade do seu pobre e faminto estômago, que doeu frustrado.

Larry não perguntou uma segunda vez. Traçou tudinho, quase sem mastigar.

* * *

- Sammy, vem jantar! – gritou a vovó da cozinha.

Sam, que estava emburrado, nem respondeu. Estava cansado, cansado de tudo... Castiel estava com a velhota na cozinha, servindo-lhe de ajudante.

- Vem, Sam! Vem provar o macarrão que eu fiz! – chamou o anjo entusiasmado. Estava de avental, aprendendo tudo que a vovó Hilary ensinava.

- Não estou com fome! – grunhiu ele. – E se você quer saber, acho ridículo você aí na cozinha fazendo macarrão... Você tem super poderes, Cass! Deixe a cozinha para os mortais e vá buscar o meu irmão!

A vovó surgiu na sala, onde o caçador jazia esparramado no sofá.

- Sammy, o seu irmão vai voltar logo. Você tem que comer, querido... – Ela disse se aproximando do rapaz com uma colher de pau nas mãos. – Prove o molho da carne. Veja se não está gostoso...

Sam não teve como recusar. Hilary era uma pessoa agradável, e até que estava sendo boa para eles afinal. Abriu uma boca bem grande, colocando toda a colher para dentro. Estava um delicia... Talvez estivesse com fome afinal.

Hilary colocou a mesa e serviu carne assada com molho e batatas, o macarrão feito por Castiel e alguns legumes assados. Sam acabou não resistindo, e sentou-se para comer com a velha. Apenas Castiel permaneceu de pé, olhando para eles.

- Cass, meu querido, vem comer também! – pediu Hilary.

- Eu não como, vovó... Lembra? Sou um anjo...

A velha rolou os olhos. Meu Deus, como aqueles rapazes doidinhos davam trabalho... Quando não era um, era o outro... Castiel não havia comido nada desde que chegara, já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Pois conversei com Deus agora a pouco, ele me disse que é para você comer... – ela disse severa.

Castiel olhou para a vovó abismado. Não disse nenhum palavra, apenas obedeceu. Sentou-se ao lado de Hilary e espetou uma batata com o garfo. Nem tinha certeza de como comer aquilo. Por que seu Pai estava enviando ordens tão estranhas?

Sam, que sabia muito bem das intenções da vovó, achou tudo muito engraçado. Castiel fitava a batata interrogativo e a velha parecia nervosa ao olhar para ele. O Winchestar caçula acabou por soltar o rizo, se afogando com coca-cola, e cuspindo o liquido por toda a mesa.

Hilary olhou para os rapazes com compaixão. Enquanto Castiel mordia a batata apreensivo, Sam gargalhava sem nenhum motivo aparente. Tão malucos, pobrezinhos... O tal Dean fora de fato muito cruel em deixá-los sozinhos. Torcia para que fosse logo encontrado. O irmão de Sam merecia um belo castigo...

* * *

Para sorte ou azar de Dean, o caminhão de Larry não custou muito a deixá-lo em seu destino. O caçador agradeceu muito a ajuda do amigo abobalhado, que tinha lhe ajudado bastante.

- Muito obrigado, Larry! Vou ficar por aqui...

- Mas Dean... Aqui só tem floresta... Vai fazer o que aqui?

O rapaz deu de ombros. O que poderia explicar a Larry que fizesse sentido? O caminhoneiro, entretanto, o olhava como a pedir explicações. Não o deixaria ir embora assim sem mais nem menos.

- Visitar a familia dela... – Ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, apontando para Samantha. Até que era bom poder falar a verdade de vez em quando...

- Cara... Você é maluco, sabia? Nunca vi ninguém mimar tanto um papagaio...

O caçador sorriu e se despediu, e Larry seguiu seu caminho desejando-lhe boa sorte. A toca da mamãe Bicudin não ficava longe dali. Dean seguiu até lá o mais depressa que pôde. Seu coração batia acelerado. Estava com medo do que iria encontrar... Será que o corpo da mãe de sua filha ainda estaria por lá? Sentiu um enorme remorso ao se lembrar do ato que cometera. Deixara aquele pobre filhote sem sua mãe biológica... Agora o mínimo que podia fazer por Samantha era ser a melhor mãe do mundo para ela.

Entrou na toca, mas, para seu alívio, o corpo não estava mais lá. Encontrou o ninho ainda intacto e quase chorou de emoção ao se lembrar da primeira vez que viu sua filhota, ainda dentro do ovo branquinho. Nunca poderia imaginar que sua vida mudaria tanto depois daquele momento mágico...

O rapaz começou a vasculhar a toca toda, e quando já estava quase desistindo de encontrar alguma pista, viu um envelope no chão. Dean o abriu cuidadosamente e achou um convite. Convite de aniversário de 15 anos da uma princesa Bicudin... O envelope continha o endereço Real, também na floresta, que estava indicado por um mapa. Continha também a data do evento, que seria dali a uma semana.

- Samantha, que sorte, filhinha! Nós vamos diretamente falar com o rei! E ele há de se derreter com a sua formosura. Tenho certeza que seremos bem acolhidos...

Em resposta, a pequena e bicuda criança mordeu Mama Dean com força, tirando-lhe sangue.

- Com fome, meu anjinho... – o caçador sentou-se no ninho e foi lá mesmo que amamentou sua filha. Seu bebê estava cada vez maior e mais insaciável. Era bom mesmo arranjar outra fonte de alimentação para ela, e depressa... Dean achou que fosse desmaiar de fome e cansaço, mas aguentou firme. Suturou o pulso novamente e pôs-se a caminho. Não estava muito longe agora...

* * *

- Cass, come tudinho. Seu Pai mandou! – insistia Hilary enquanto o pobre anjo, sem muita prática, se esforçava para terminar o prato que ela havia feito para ele.

Sam já estava alimentado, de banho tomado, dentes escovados... Prontinho para ir para cama.

- Sammy, vai deitar que a vovó já vai. Vou contar uma historinha para vocês antes de dormirem... – disse a velha, que apesar de cansada, estava adorando cuidar das "crianças".

Sam obedeceu, mas esperou bastante até que Hilary conseguisse que Castiel acabasse de comer, tomasse banho e escovasse os dentes também. A vovó conseguiu convencê-lo a fazer aquilo tudo dizendo que eram ordens de Deus. Cass estava de fato muito confuso. Por que seu Pai queria que ele treinasse para ser humano afinal?

- Não sei, Castiel. Só sei que você precisa obedecer ao Pai... – Respondeu Hilary quando o anjo lhe fez a pergunta.

A pobre senhora ainda precisou ajudar Cass a se secar, já que ele não levava o menor jeito para a coisa. Também teve que impedir o anjo de colocar as mesmas roupas no corpo. Vestiu-o com um pijama de Dean.

Quando já estavam todos prontos, reuniu os rapazes para lhes contar uma história. Mas não era uma história qualquer... Era uma daquelas histórias cheias de moral, para ensinar as crianças a serem tolerantes e aceitarem diferenças. Queria que os dois percebessem que não podiam detestar a filha de Dean, que afinal era apenas um bebê.

Hilary contou a história de Morgan, um garoto que tinha um nariz muito grande e feio. Todos os coleguinhas riam dele, e ninguém queria brincar com ele. Mas Morgan era um menino adorável, e com o passar do tempo, todos foram percebendo isso. Ao fim, todos ficaram amigos do menino, e ninguém mais se importou com o fato dele ser diferente.

Sam já estava quase dormindo quando a história terminou.

- E então, o que entenderam da história? – perguntou ansiosa. Torcia para que a lição lhes tivesse servido.

Sam bocejou. Cass levantou o dedo e sorriu. Queria responder a pergunta.

- E então, Cass? – perguntou a velha sorrindo.

- Eu entendi que o nariz não indica o caráter de um ser humano!

- Muito bem, Cass! Mas não só o nariz... O nariz foi só um exemplo... Certo, Sammy? Me dê outro exemplo, Sammy!

- Ninguém deve julgar os outros pelas aparências... – Sam então respondeu sonolento, doido para ser deixado em paz. Queria dormir.

Hilary sorriu. Sam havia compreendido muito bem.

- E vocês, já julgaram alguém pelas aparências?

Os rapazes se entreolharam.

- Provavelmente... – respondeu Sam com sinceridade.

- A filha do seu irmão?

Ahh não, então era aí que ela pretendia chegar... Sam ficou enervado.

- Esse conto da Carochinha não se aplica a monstros devoradores de sangue! – respondeu com raiva.

Hilary assustou-se com a reação de Sam e olhou para Castiel. Esperava que ele, pelo menos, pudesse ter um pouco mais de bom senso. O moreno de olhos azuis olhou para ela sério. Talvez tivesse compreendido alguma coisa afinal...

- Vovó, Morgan era feio mais era humano... A filha de Dean é um monstro. Acho que o Sam tem razão...

Hilary suspirou. Teria que pensar em um história sobre monstros bonzinhos da próxima vez... Quem mandou não levar em consideração que os dois eram pirados?


End file.
